Three Brothers to Many
by jisko2ijsko
Summary: '12 series. What would happen when the kraang decides to make clones pf our favorite turtles. Just how will the turtles defeat clones who are so set on protecting Mikey?
1. Chapter 1

Under the TCRI building, deep under the ground was a Kraang bot walking down a long halfway, with a little suitcase. The robot held the suitcase with both hands as he made his way down the hallway. At the end of the hallway was a door. The Kraang stopped in front of it, and putted his hand on top of a sensor that was next to said door. The door opened slowly, showing a whole other lab. The robot walked straight towards the other Kraangs that where gathered around a big computer. The lab itself was big and round, it was empty except for the computer and the three giant tubes in the middle of the room, while the computer stood just a few feet away from the door.

The Kraang walked up to the other Kraangs that were gathered by the computer, "Kraang has gotten the samples that Kraang asked for." The robot held out the suitcase, "Thank you Kraang, now Kraang can continue on Kraang's plan." Another Kraang bot took the suitcase over and set it on the desk, and opened it. In the suitcase where 4 little tubes, with in each of them a few drops of green fluid, on each tube was a sticker. One the first one was red, the second was blue, the third was purple and the last one had an orange.

The Kraang bot took the tubes with the red, blue and purple stickers and walked towards the big tubes in the middle of the room, he met two other Kraangs on his way, each Kraang did the robot give one of the tubes, after that did each one of them walk towards another tube. Each one of the Kraangs opened a little hole in the base of the tube they were at, and let the contents of the smaller tubes fall in the holes, after that they all locked the holes up again, and walked back to the Kraangs that were at the computer.

"The contents has been put in the tubes just like Kraang wanted Kraang to do." The Kraang at the computer opened a window, in that window was data over past experiments. "Does Kraang have the data Kraang wanted to have?" The Kraang asked, one of the other Kraangs stepped forwards and held a database up, "Kraang has the database Kraang asked Kraang to get for Kraang." The Kraang gave it and stepped back in the line. The computer opened another window, in this one however was information and moving pictures of four different turtles. "Thank you Kraang, Kraang needed this." The Kraang started to type and the information was split up in four, three were sent to the tubes, while of the last one was made two copies before it was send to the tubes.

The Kraang at the computer opened a glass cover over one of the buttons, and pressed said button. Electricity was sent to the tubes and in the tubes did the green fluid from the smaller tubes start to take form, in the three tubes you could see the little form of a turtle, though these have long tails and the hands and feet weren't completely formed yet. The shell they had on their backs looked like it was made out of glass. The skin color wasn't the normal green either; there skin was pale and almost white. Though you could see hints of green, and another color that was different with all of them, one had little hints of purple over its whole body, another only had blue on its arms, and the last one had a very fury red color on its not completely formed hands.

The Kraang at the computer looked at another Kraang and pointed at the last tube in the case, the Kraang picked the last tube with the orange sticker up and walked to the larger tubes. In the middle of the three big tubes was a little metal container, with wires going to the bases of the tubes. The Kraang opened the cap of the container and places the tube in a small opening. After that he opened a little bag he had with him, out of that he pulled a black rock like material with a red kern. He also placed that in the container. The Kraang closed the cap again and walked back to the computer.

The Kraang at the computer opened another window. In the window you see a status screen of what was in the container. The Kraang clicked on the picture of the little tube, and the contents was shot in the three bigger ones.

The creatures in the tubes changed again, as the new volume was added did the bodies of the creatures react. On the back of them, under the shell did the skin start to change color, but only on the place of the spine, the color was a light orange and it followed the spine all the way down to the start of the tail. The shell itself stayed glasslike. The feet of the creatures also changed, not only did they grow the feet also took more form, each feet got three toes, though the feet were in compares bigger then normal, and they all got the orange color. The color with on until the ankles, there they changed into red, blue or purple that just mattered for which of those three color they already had in their system.

The Kraang moved to the rock icon on its computer and activated it.

The rock in the container was melted and sent to the tubes. In the tubes did the creatures change again, now however was it the shell that changed first, the shell turned completely black and got little spikes on them, nothing to big but big enough that if you hit it you would end up hurting yourself with it. The formless hands also took more form; the hands got claws and also turned black, though the black color was only at the knuckles of the hands.

The Kraang at the computer opened a desk drawer and pulled out one more database, "Kraang will now give the creatures of Kraang the information that the creatures of Kraang will need to help Kraang accomplice the plan that Kraang wants to be accomplished." The Kraang plugged the database in the computer and the data was memorised inside the creatures.

As the data was added was the electricity turned back on and the creatures started to grow in size. The muscles grow as the hands started to jerk a bit. The creature with purple moved its tail around. Slowly the creature with blue on its arms made its head turn from side to side. The creature with red made fists of its hands and turned its wrists around.

The creatures grow with a great speed. They had already been starting to fill half of the tanks.

The Kraang looked up, "Kraang will now free the new allies of Kraang from the tubes that the allies from Kraang are locked in, when the allies of Kraang are free Kraang will have to work fast because the brains and memories of the new allies of Kraang will be unstable and if Kraang wants to succeed in Kraang's plan Kraang will have to make sure that the allies of Kraang are ready for phase two of Kraang's plan" Before the Kraang pressed the button another Kraang asked, "How does Kraang know for sure that the creatures made by Kraang will react as Kraang expect them to react?" the Kraang at the computer answered, "The data Kraang added is clear about who the creatures of Kraang have to fight with or against, if all of Kraang's work was done right then will the creatures of Kraang will react as Kraang expects them to react.".

Kraang pressed a new button and on the screen appeared the text "Disconnection Activated.". The volumes in the tanks where the creatures were floating started to drain as the tubes were lifted up, a lot of the liquid still flow out of the tubes, but straight into the drains that were made in the ground around them. The creatures lay at the base of the tubes. The one with blue opened its eyes and looked around, confused, "What? Where? Who…" a Kraang stepped forwards, "It is good to see the allies of Kraang are okay again." the blued creature looked at the Kraang, "What? Who are you? … Where is this? Who am I?". The creature didn't wait for an answer and looked around more, as it turned it was the two other creatures on the floor and stared with glassy eyes for a minute, "… R…. and D… I don't… remember... What happened!?" the creature turned back to the Kraang.

"Please, ally of Kraang, don't be mad at Kraang. By mad at the enemies of Kraang and the allies of Kraang. They attacked Kraang and Kraang's allies some time ago, they took one of Kraang's allies. The ones that Kraang knows of as the turtles defeated allies of Kraang, allies of the Kraang didn't wake up, so Kraang had to put the allies of Kraang in the tubes to make the allies of Kraang heal." The creature looked at the tubes which were up in the air, it moved its hand, it was still sticky from the liquid it had been in. "… I can't remember…" the creature stared at the Kraang, "The turtles hit the allies of Kraang hard against the heads, which made the allies of Kraang lose consciousness. The fact that the allies of Kraang can't remember is because the turtles hit the allies of Kraang very hard." The creature just nodded. Movement was heard behind the creature as it turned, and it saw the other two were starting to wake up.

Kraang waited till all three were awake when it spoke again, "Kraang will tell Kraang's allies what happened, just follow Kraang." The three creatures nodded.

As one of the Kraangs took away the three creatures did the Kraang at the computer start to log everything off. "Phase one has been completed. Now we will go to phase number two. Kraang will now visit Kraang's prisoner." The Kraang turned to the exit and walked out, it walked down the long hallway and to the elevator, ones he was inside did he press the top level.

The door opened and he walked out, and went to the tube that stood in the room. In the tube was one turtle with an orange band, hitting the tube's glass, "Just you wait! When me brothers get here they will kick your butts!" the turtle kept hitting the glass. The Kraang walked up to the glass "Your brothers are with Kraang you turtle does not have to worry" the Kraang answered. Mikey looked up shocked "What?! What do you mean I don't have to worry! What did you do to them!" and he hit the glass again with a little more force this time. "Do not worry. The allies of Kraang are safe with Kraang." Mikey looked at the Kraang like it just lost its mind, "What the shell are you talking about! My brothers are not your allies! And we never will be!" Mikey hit the glass again with all his power he could put in it, this time however did he heard his wrist snap "auw..." Mikey pulled his hand back and started to massage his wrist.

The Kraang turned and walked away, Mikey glared at it's back, "Yeah, you better run.". After the Kraang was for enough did the turtle look at his hand and wrist, he moved one finger, which worked just fine. After that he tried to turn his wrist, but didn't get far as pain shot though it. "Okay, not broken but probably sprain…" Mikey tried to move it again but the pain was still there, "Yup. Sprained it, I must have hit the glass pretty hard for that, Raph would be proud. Or pissed because I hurt myself… probably both" Mikey muttered to himself, he looked around and gave one more kick to the glass, hurting his toe. As that didn't help did he sit down on the ground and pulled his legs up, "Don't worry, my bros are probably already on their way." Mikey muttered to himself.

After the creatures and the Kraang had talked did the Kraang lead them to another room, "Kraang must warn the allies of Kraang, the turtle which Kraang brought back here is brainwashed by the enemies of Kraang, and will probably stay like that for a while, so the allies of Kraang are not to be seen by the turtle." the three just nodded in understanding.

The Kraang pulled out a key and opened a door to an observation platform. He walked in and pointed out of one of the windows, way down you see a tube with a turtle in it, hitting the glass. The creatures run towards it and all looked down. "Kraang will now turn on the cameras and the speakers." The three nodded and the blue and red ones walked away from the window, back to the Kraang bot, while the purple one stared out of the window, "Is he… okay down there?" the purple one asked, "The glass will keep the turtle inside and safe form the air." The blue one looked up, "Safe? What is wrong with the air? We can breathe it just fine." The Kraang didn't move for a minute before it spoke again, "Kraang thinks that is because the turtles gave something to him which will make the turtle unable to breath our air to make it more believable that the turtle belongs with the enemies of Kraang." Both the faces of the blue and red one changed to pure rage, while the purple one turned back to stare at the turtle in the glass tube, "Can… you change it back?" "Kraang doesn't know the answer to that.". The purple one nodded and walked towards the two other creatures and the Kraang.

The computer showed the view of three different cameras, two on the outside of the tube and one from the inside, where the orange banded turtle was hitting the glass "Just you wait! When me brothers get here they will kick your butts!" the red creature froze, "What?". The orange turtle kept hitting the glass. One of the Kraangs walked towards the glass tube and spoke to the turtle, "Your brothers are with Kraang you turtle does not have to worry" the turtle had shock on his face "What?! What do you mean I don't have to worry! What did you do to them!" the turtle hit the glass harder. The blue creature stared at the screen, "…Baby bro.. Come on…" the red creature that stood next to him and shaking from anger. The Kraang on the screen spoke again "Do not worry. The allies of Kraang are safe with Kraang." The blue creature waited for the turtle to replay, muttering "Come on, please remember…".

The turtle spoke again, half spitting out the words from anger "What the shell are you talking about! My brothers are not your allies! And we never will be!" he pulled his arm back and hit the glass full force, where the head of the Kraang bot was, the three could hear his wrist snap. The purple one jumped on his place and ran to the window at the side of the platform, staring at the tube that was down there. "auw..." they heard him say though the speakers as he pulled his hand from the glass. The purple creature saw the Kraang walking away, "Take me down! I need to check on him!" the purple creature stared at the Kraang robot at the computer. "Kraang can't do that, the turtle doesn't know who the allies of Kraang are and he may attack, which in turn will slow the progress down." The purple creature turned back to the window, "But he needs help…" the purple creature walked back to the computer to stare at the screen.

As the Kraang walked away did they hear the turtle say "Yeah, you better run." And the three couldn't keep an amused smile of their face. After the Kraang was gone did he turn his attention to his injured hand and wrist , he slowly moved one finger, when that worked did he move his wrist a little, only to flinch in pain as he muttered "Okay, not broken but probably sprain…" he slowly tried to move his wrist again but again flinched in pain, "Yup. Sprained it, I must have hit the glass pretty hard for that, Raph would be proud. Or pissed because I hurt myself… probably both" the creatures growled, "what did those bastard do to him!" the red one hit the desk, the turtle on the screen looked around again and gave a little kick to the glass, without effect, after that he sat down on the ground and pulled his legs to his plastron and muttered "Don't worry, my bros are probably already on their way.". The red creature growled again and hit the desk, which broke in two, "Those… Those… I will…" so angry that it couldn't speak, but the other two didn't need to hear it, they knew what he was thinking.

The purple creature walked to the window and stared down at the turtle. "Poor Mikey… Because we were down we couldn't get him and now he is brainwashed." The blue one gave a sad smile, "Don't worry Dexter, the Kraang will help to heal Mikey, and make him remember, just like they helped us with our memory loss." The purple creature gave a nod and turned back to the window.

Suddenly the elevator door opened, and out of it came a flying Kraang bot. "What?" the red creature muttered as he looked out of the window. Suddenly three turtles walked in, in the front was a one with two katanas and a blue headband. Left of him was one with the red band and he held two sais, at the blue banded turtle's right was one with a purple band and a bo staff.

All of them wore a weird looking white mask over their mouths.

The turtle in the tube looked up as he heard a noise, and turned around "Guys! I am here!" and he jumped up and waved with his good hand. "Mikey!" the turtle with the purple band shouted. "Donnie, you go and get Mikey out of that thing, Raph and I will keep the Kraang away." The blue banded turtle said, Donnie nodded "Yes Leo". Leo and Raph ran forwards taking down the Kraang that were in their way, Donnie ignored the Kraang and ran towards the tube. "Don't worry bro. I will get you out." Mikey smiled, "I know that don!" Donnie started to work on the computer. "Okay Mikey, I need you to hold your breath while the tube is opening, then I will give you a Breather." The turtle with the bo staff pointed at the white thing that covered his mouth "After that you will be free to breath again okay?" Mikey nodded, "Got it." and he took a deep breath.

The creatures were shaking with anger, "Are that the enemies you were talking about Kraang." The red one asked. The Kraang nodded, "That are the enemies of Kraang that Kraang told the allies of Kraang about." the purple one, now known as Dexter, was shaking "So… that are the bastards that took our brother away?" the Kraang nodded again. The red one was shaking, "Let me at them! I will rip them apart!" the red one started to walk towards the door. "Kraang can not allow the allies of Kraang to do that yet!" the blue one stepped forwards, "Why not?" the Kraang spoke again, "Because the bodies of Kraangs' allies are still unstable." The red one looked confused, "What does he mean Lex?" The blue one looked at the red one, "I don't know Rex. What do you mean with… unstable?" the Kraang didn't answer for a minute, after a little while he said, "As the allies of Kraang know, did the turtles attack a long while ago. When they took the brother of Kraang's allies did they hit the allies of Kraang hard on the heads, and made a lot of damage to the allies of Kraang. Kraang tried to heal Kraang's allies as soon as possible, but the bodies of the allies of Kraang were so damaged that Kraang had to put them in the Tubes in Kraang's special lab so that the body's functions kept running. If the allies of Kraang go in action too quickly then the bodies of the allies of Kraang will fall apart."

The three looked at one other and back out of the window of the platform, the tube was starting to get up, and as soon as it was far enough up did Mikey walk out of it. The one named Donnie pulled a mask out like the one he was wearing and putted it on by Mikey. The three on the platform growled. When it was on did Donnie switch it on, "It is save to breath again Mikey" Mikey breathed in, "Thanks Don!". As soon as Mikey was breathing safely did Donatello pull him into a hug, which had the three creatures on the platform growling even more. "I am happy to see you are okay-" suddenly did Donnie see something on Mikey's hand, "What is that?" Mikey looked down and smiled a little, "I kind of hit the glass a few times and well... I think it is sprained." Don held the hand up and looked at it; he slowly moved it around and heard Mikey hiss in pain. "Guys, Mikey is free! We need to get out!" Donnie shouted at his other two brothers "I will give you a lecture about your hand later." Donnie took a hold of Mikey's good hand and started to make a run towards the elevator again. Raph met them half way and gave Mikey a fast look over for any obvious wounds, when he didn't see any did he make the way clear of Kraang robots. Leo ran after them, making sure that none of the Kraang attacked them on their way out.

A little later were the four turtles out of the building and on their way back to their lair.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo looked ones more over his shoulder, to make sure that all of his brothers were behind him. Right behind him were Mikey and Donnie, Don had a death grip on Mikey's hand and by the looks of it wasn't he planning on letting go of him for a long time, which was fine with Leo. Behind the two could Leo see Raph, Raph looked the whole time over his shoulder, making sure that they weren't being followed. Mikey himself had a few bruises and a few cuts, aside from that did he look very tired, and Leo could see by the way that Mikey held his hand, the one that wasn't trapped in Donnie grip, that something was wrong with it, but Leo decided not to bring it up just yet.

Leo turned back and jumped to the next roof, leaving a crack in the last one by the force he put in the jump, and thought back 'this shouldn't have happened' he thought to himself. They had all been thinking that the moment they had noticed that something wasn't right.

It had all started with a normal patrol, even after the whole 'let's break in the TCRI building to stop them but then having to run away'-episode they still went on patrol. They weren't stupid of course, and they stayed away from the Kraang for a good week, to let the whole situation calm down. However, as soon as the sun had gone down tonight had they moved a little bit to close to the building, which had as result that the Kraang came out of nowhere. The four had fought for a good 15 minutes before they noticed that it wasn't going to end well if they didn't retreat.

What had happened next was Leo still beating himself for.

They had split up. All four had gone another way.

While Leo had been running should he have noticed something was wrong, he hadn't been followed.

But instead for realising that it was weird, Leo had been happy. He reached the safe point first. It was a roof close by the pizza place. They had made it their spot where they started and ended their patrol.

Leo didn't have to wait for long. Soon two of his brothers joined him.

But Mikey never arrived.

As they had waited they had gotten more worried by the minute. When Mikey hadn't reached the point after half an hour did they start to make their way down his route. They almost got all the way back to the place where they had their fight. Suddenly had Donnie stopped on the side of the roof and had asked, "Guys… is that… blood?" when it turned out to really be blood, had Leo straight gone from worry to panic, though he had hide it from his brothers. "How could this 'ave 'appened?!" Raph had screamed out the question before Leo could have asked, Leo thought back to his own escape, he hadn't had any trouble why would Mikey have any? "Guys? Did either of you have… troubles with escaping from the Kraang?" Leo had asked it in a small voice as the three had made their way down the building, planning on searching the ground for a while, ones they were one the ground had Donnie answered first, "I didn't have any problems. Not one Kraang had followed me." Raph stopped in the middle of his walk, "With ya either? Me neither..".

Leo froze and stared at the nunchucks he had found, they were broken and had blood on them, "Leo? What is it?" "What is wrong fearless?" his brothers had asked Leo, Leo sighed and spoke, "Not one followed me…" Leo let it sink in as he picked up the nunchucks and showed them to his brothers. "GODDAMNIT!" Raph screamed as he turned, "Raph? Where are you going?" Don had asked him, "What does it look like genius! I am going to that damned building and I am getting Mikey out of there!". Here did Leo get out of his frozen state again, "Raph, you can't go there!" Raph had turned and glared at Leo, "Ya are not gonna stop me fearless.".

Leo and Raph had a stare down when Donnie spoke again, "We wouldn't be able to go in there, the gas would knock us out again." Leo gave Raph a look that said, 'didn't I tell you' but Don continued "But… I made a few gasmasks the last few days, after the whole incident in the building, I am not sure if they work but when we go we can better take those with us.". Leo had turned towards Donnie shocked, while Raph had grinned, "Way to go Don! Let's go get them and get Mikey back!" Leo stared at his two brothers, "Guys! How are we going to explain this to Master Splinter?" Raph had smiled way to sweetly, "Well fearless, you are the leader so you get the honor!".

After that the three had made their way back as fast as possible. As soon as they got back had Donnie ran to his lap to get the masks and to explain to Raph how they worked so Raph wouldn't destroy his own. Leo had run to his father to explain what had happened and that they were going to get Mikey back, before Splinter could tell his sons that it was brave, but a very stupid idea had Raph come in and had dragged Leo out.

On their way to the building had Leo gone back to panicking and worrying. Hundred different things that could have happened to their brother fly though his head, every one worse then the last one. When they were by the building had they out the masks on and with Donatello's instructions had they turned them on. They sneaked into the building, staying silent and invisible like ninjas were supposed to. They found the elevator and entered it, on their way up the door opened and a few Kraang had walked in, the poor Kraang never stood a change against a serious pissed off Raph. The Kraang had entered the elevator and had been throw out again when they had reached the top floor.

Leo had figured that his worry and fear for his little brother would have disappeared when he saw him, but he was wrong. When the three exited the elevator and when Leo had seen his youngest brother in that tube he had been more scared then ever before, he could see the few bruises and was scared. What if they couldn't get Mikey out? But Leo shook these fears off. He had given his brothers a few instructions. After that had he attacked the Kraang with all of his anger, he hadn't noticed the anger he had felt towards them. It helped him though that when he looked to the side he saw that Raph was ever angrier, and wasn't letting one Kraang move away undamaged.

Out of the corner of his eyes had Leo seen that Donnie had freed Mikey and helped him with the mask. When Don had yelled that Mikey was free had both Leo and Raph run back and before Leo knew it they had been outside again, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

In total had the whole thing not token more then three hours.

But even now, as the four were running over the roofs, Leo still couldn't shake the feeling of fear away, and every time it got to much he would look over his shoulder to make sure that all of his brothers where still there. That is one of the reasons why he hates being called fearless leader, because he didn't truly deserved it, he got scared to, maybe even more then his brothers.

Leo turned back to look forwards, and saw a manhole. Perfect.

"Raph, I am going to open the manhole, you go in first and help Mikey down, after that Donnie will follow, I will come down and close the cover." Leo didn't leave room for discussion as he shot forwards and opened the cover, Raph jumped down the hole and stood at the bottom of the ladder. Donnie stopped in front of the ladder, Leo saw that Donnie had a little problem with making himself let go of Mikey, but as soon as Mikey was in the sewer did Donnie jump down and took a hold of Mikey's hand again. Leo climbed the first step down, places the cover back and jumped the rest. "Show-offs…" all three of them looked at Mikey, who gave a little tired smile, but still a smile. Raph gave him a little pet on the head and started to lead them back to the lair, Donnie pulled Mikey with him and Leo followed closely. Looking over his shoulder to make sure the cover stayed closed.

The rest of the way to a lair was run in silence.

When they entered the lair was their master waiting for them, when he saw Mikey did he give a small smile, "It is good to see that you are back Michelangelo." Mikey looked up, gave a smile and nodded, "Come Mikey, I need to check the cuts and that hand of yours." Donnie started to pull Mikey towards his lab, "What do ya mean, check his hand?" next moment was Raph looking at Mikey's hand, the wrist was a little thicker and his knuckles were bruised. Raph gave Mikey a little half-hearted glare, "What happened to it?" Mikey, being way to tired to really care much, answered a little apologizing, "I tried to escape, I may have hit the glass a few times to many and a few times to hard." Mikey gave one of his grins.

Leo stared at Mikey, Mikey hit hard enough to hurt himself? That was a new one. Leo turned his stare to Raph, he could see that Raph's face looked angry, but his eyes he saw a little mix of amusement and proud. "Ya know knucklehead, I am not even sure how to react." Raph gave a little grin, "Leave the hand breaking punches to me from now on." Mikey nodded and yawned, "No problem dude…". Here did Don decide that they had talked enough, "Well. Mikey, let's get you checked." And Don pulled Mikey to his lab.

Leo gave Raph a look, "What?" Raph answered the look, "Really? That is all you have to say?" Raph rolled his eyes and crashed on the couch, and turned the tv on. Leo looked at the clock and saw that it was five in the morning. He walked towards the other couch and let himself fall on it, and stared at the tv, not really watching.

Three hours passed before Donnie and Mikey walked out of the lab. Mikey walked straight to the couch and fell down next to Raph. Most of his cuts had been covered with bandage and his hand was wrapped up so it was kept safely in place. With all those bandages did Mikey look vulnerable and neither of the older brothers liked that feeling. "So, how bad is it?" Leo asked, Donnie smiled a little, "Well, he has a lot of bruises and cuts, but none of the cuts was too deep or dangerous. His wrist is sprained and his knuckles bruised but that is all what is wrong with that, he was however hit on his head pretty hard but for so far I know he doesn't have a concussion, and there isn't any trace of poison or anything in his blood." Leo nodded and looked at his little brother, who was fighting to keep his eyes open. "Anything we need to watch out for?" Donnie shook his head, "Not really, I just want to wake him up after two hours to make sure he doesn't have the concussion, just to be sure."

"Then ya can better start the time, because he fell asleep." Leo and Don turned to Raph to see the youngest asleep on his shoulder, Raph however didn't seem in a hurry to push him away, "What are Ya two lookin' at?" Leo held his hands up in the 'I surrender' motion as Donnie walked towards the closet to get a blanket and a pillow. He walked back to Raph and gave the two items to him. Raph laid the pillow at the side of him and slowly moved Mikey so he was lying on the couch with his head on the pillow. When Mikey lay comfortable, was he covered with the blanket. Neither Leo nor Donnie said anything, though the two couldn't keep a grin of their faces, Donnie whispered to Leo, "Mikey was right, Raph is just a big softy." Donnie walked back into his lab and came back with his laptop, he picked up a pillow of the couch and placed it in front of the couch where Mikey and Raph where lying and sat down on it, he made himself comfortable and turned his laptop on.

"… What was the point of it?" after a hour of silence was it Raph who broke it, he was still staring at the tv and his hand was on top of Mikey's sleeping form but he still spoke to his brothers, "What do you mean Raph?" Leo looked away from the old space hero episode, he had seen this one so many times he could talk with it anyway, "Well, why did those Kraang bots take Mikey in the first place? They didn't kill him, they didn't hurt him so he had permanent damage, he isn't dissected, he isn't poisoned… so what was the point of it all? Why would they take him when they weren't planning anything?" Raph was still staring at the tv, thinking it all though. Leo stared at his brother, why indeed, it didn't make any sense, and whenever the Kraang did something it had a clear goal but this…nothing.

The brothers were silent as Donnie ticked away on his laptop.

Donnie was only half listening to his brothers; he had finally hacked though the firewalls of the database Mikey had found and was finally be able to see all the files of the Kraang. He had spend the last thirty minutes reading random files, sadly most of them were written in some weird language and it was annoying the shell out of him, or it would be more like annoying the shell off of him but that didn't matter at the moment. As Donnie was scrolling though the files did he find one about the mutagen and about the effects it had on animals. Still most of it was in that language but some notes were in English, why it was written like that Don didn't know but he wasn't about to look a gifted horse in the mouth.

Donnie skipped though the maps when he saw an English titled one.

_i'turtles'/i_

Donnie stared at it, not sure if he was happy with the change to English or scared of the fact that is was named turtles, "Don't worry Donnie" the purple banded turtle thought "It probably isn't even about us, it is just that the name is like that." Donny opened the map. And he saw seven files named.  
i_D. L. M. R. X-D. X-L. X-R./i_

Donnie stared at it, and moved his mouse between the names, not sure which one he should pick. For some reason, he felt nervous to open one, and he wasn't sure what he was expecting.

He opened the first one.

What he saw was surely not what he was expecting. He was looking at a file about himself. Donnie closed it and clicked on the next one, this one showed Leo. Donnie closed it again and opened the M. now it was a file about Mikey, he closed it again and clicked on the fourth, and just like expected, this one was about Raph.

Donnie closed the file and looked at the 7 names.

D. was Donnie.

L. was Leo.

M. was Mikey.

And R. was Raph.

That was obvious, but what about the last three? What were those about?

Don moved the mouse to the X-D file, but he didn't open it.

"Don? You okay" Donnie looked up and saw his two awake brothers staring at him, "You just stopped typing" Leo continued, "And you were just staring at the screen…".

Donatello sighed, "I think you two should see this… I found something."

Leo moved from the couch to sit next to Don, while Raph just looked at the screen from his place. "You see, I was looking though that database from the Kraang, and most of it is in a weird language that I don't know, but some of it are English. I found this map. It was titled turtles." Donnie kept quiet, he knew what was coming next, "So? That doesn't mean it is about us right? Don?" Leo looked at Donnie, "That is what I thought." "Ya thought?" Donnie nodded, "yeah, I thought that until I opened the first file." Donnie opened the file named, D.

On the screen appeared a window with a moving picture of Donnie, going though different fight states. The information on the page read:

_Donatello._

_iSecond youngest._

_Purple band._

_Smartest. Inventor. Doctor._

_Weapon: Bo staff/i_

Under that some information about his blood type, height and weight.

At the bottom of the page was an extra link. Donnie clicked it, again a new window appeared, this time you could see a DNA model, with notes made by it.

The three awake brothers stared at it, "What the shell…" Raph looked at Donnie, "And the other files?". Donnie didn't say anything, he closed the windows and opened the next file in the map. The one named L.

A new window appeared again, this time it had a fighting picture of Leo. Again moving though different fight states. With again information:

_iLeonardo._

_Oldest._

_Blue band._

_Leader. Tactics. Best fighter._

_Weapons: Katanas. /i_

And again information about his blood type, height and weight.

On the bottom was another link, Donnie opened it and in the new window was another DNA model with some notes.

All three were quiet, they just didn't know how to react, Donatello closed the windows again and they were back with the map.

"Open mine." Leo and Don turned their heads towards their brother, Raph was staring at the screen, "Just... open it…" Donnie nodded and opened the one named R.

Again a window opened, and there was a picture of a moving Raph, one that showed how he tackled a few Kraang bots.

_iRaphael._

_Second oldest._

_Red band._

_Aggressive. Strongest. Hothead._

_Weapons: Sais. /i_

And again information about his blood type, height and weight.

Another link on the bottom, as Donnie moved to open it they already knew what it was going to be. The DNA model opened on the screen, and again there were some notes.

Don closed the windows.

"And I guess the M. is about Mikey?" Leo turned his head to Donnie, who just nodded and opened the file M.

The page had a picture of Mikey, but he wasn't fighting, all that it showed was that he made flips over Kraang bots and from building to building.

_iMichelangelo._

_Youngest__._

_Orange band._

_Fastest. Agility. (Skill?)_

_Weapons: Nunchucks. /i_

And the information from his blood type, height and weight were under that.

Donnie opened the link on the bottom and the DNA model was shown. Again there were a few notes. Before Donnie could close everything again asked Raph, "Why is the word youngest marked?" Donnie stopped and looked at the word, the word was written in red, instead of the normal white. "I am not sure…".

"Okay, so the first four are about us. What are those other three about?" Leo asked Donnie, "I don't know. I was about to open them when you guys asked what I was doing.".

Raph turned towards his two brothers, who weren't asleep next to him, "Am I the only one who is wondering how the shell the Kraang knows any of this?! I mean, the weapons and stuff I can understand, but how the shell did they know who is the oldest?! And not to forget the blood type!?" Donnie stared at the screen, "Well, we fight a lot against the Kraang, it is possible that in one of those fights we got a little cut, and left some blood. The Kraang could have found it and used it to get the information…" Donnie was still staring at the last three files. "Which one should we open?"

Leo and Raph looked at one other, "I guess just a first one." Raph shrugged at this, "Why not?".

Donnie, opened it, and saw no picture or anything, all of it was theory. There were a lot of different DNA models and possibility's. Very little was in English. Just a few notes and some words were marked red again. "So Don, ya understand anything of it?" Raph asked, "I am not sure. But I do understand the DNA models… they have a lot in comment with our own." Donnie ticked away on the keyboard, and their own DNA models appeared again, "Look!" he pointed at a little marked DNA piece from his own and the one that was from the new file, "These are the same, though the DNA around it is very different. I am not sure what this black substance is that they putted on it. It looks stronger and heavier and the rest, but I only know so much about DNA and gens. This goes above what I know." Donnie sat back against the couch. "I am only guessing that they are experimenting with the information they have about the mutagen, and as we were infected by it. They take what they know about us and check it…" the three stared at the screen, "So… what are they making?" Donnie shrugged, "To be honest, I am not sure Leo. I am guessing some fighter to help them take over earth, but I don't really know." The three sat in silence.

"Raph? Can you wake up mikey, I want him to eat and drink something and check if his head is still okay." Donnie set his laptop aside and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat and drink for their youngest brother. "Come on knucklehead, it is time to wake up." Raph shook Mikey a little; Mikey opened his eyes "Mmh. Do I have to? I am tired…" Raph rolled his eyes, Leo gave a small smile, "Come on Mikey, let Donnie do his things and then you can go back to sleep, deal?" Mikey slowly sat up, "Okay…" Donnie walked back into the room, "Good to see you are up Mikey, how are you feeling?" "Tired…" Donnie gave a small smile, "I know, but you need to eat and drink." Don gave Mikey a glass of water and some cereal, "Eat and drink this, and then you can go back to sleep, deal?" Mikey just nodded as he started to eat his breakfast slowly.

After the last bit was eaten and was drunk, did Mikey fall back on the pillow and fall asleep, "Why is ie so tired?" Raph asked as he covered Mikey again. "That is because your brother went though a lot of stress." The three turtles looked at their father, "When a mind is locked in a situation it doesn't trust it starts to overwork, which makes the mind tired, and when the mind is tired the body soon follows." Master Splinter looked at his sons to make sure they understood, "So I think it would be wise if you all would let your brother sleep and to get some sleep yourselves." After Splinter had said that did he give some extra pillows and blankets to his sons.

Within minutes were all four of them sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks had gone by, three weeks since they had rescued Mikey from the Kraang. In those three weeks they hadn't seen the Kraang at all, not even ones. Leo was worried that the Kraang was planning something big, but normally that would involve the Kraang stealing something, and they hadn't done that. So the turtles had decided to concentrate on the purple dragons and the foot for now.

The four stood on the top of a building, close by the industrial part of town. The purple dragons had disappeared into a building on the other side of the road and the turtles decided to keep watch, and wait for the right moment to stop them.

Sadly this involved waiting and three of the four turtles weren't very good at it, when the first fifteen minutes were over had Raph sat down by a chimney to relax, after twenty minutes had Mikey decided to sit on said chimney and to annoy Raph, after 25 minutes had Donnie sit down to tinker a little on some device he was working on. That left only Leo to keep watch.

Unknown to the turtles were their others out this night.

In the shadows on the building next to the building of the turtles where three creatures, the three had been following and watching the turtles for over two weeks now and knew their every route. They watched as the smallest turtle, Michelangelo, poked Raphael on the head over and over again. They could see the playful smile on the younger ones face, while the face of the older turtle got more annoyed by the second. The three knew what was going to happen.

"That is it Mikey! You are dead!"

"Yikes!"

Mikey jumped of the chimney and started to run for his live, with the red banded turtle close on his heals. The orange banded turtle run all across the building, jumping just out of reach for the hothead, "Leo! Donnie! Help me! Raphie is going to kill me!" "Damn right I am!". Leo didn't even bother to look around and just continued to stare at the building across the street. Donnie looked up from his device and gave a sad smile "Sorry Mikey, you really ask for it this time." And he turned his attention back to the device. Mikey had turned to glare at his other brothers what had been the mistake that Raphael had been waiting for, Raph jumped and got tackled Mikey, they rolled for a moment and they ended up with Mikey in a headlock by Raph, "You giving up knucklehead?" Mikey looked around for any means to help his escape. Raph tighter his grip, "Well?".

Unintentional did Raph turn Mikey's head a little up, which gave Mikey a clear few on the building next to them, where he just happened to see three pair eyes watching in the shadows. "Leo, Donnie. Look!" Mikey pointed at the other building to the shadows, Raph rolled his eyes and let his eyes follow the pointing finger, only to see three shadows hidden in the darkness. Raph let go of Mikey and glared at the shadows. Donnie looked up from his device to see Raph staring at something on the other building, Don looked in the darkness and there was really something. "Leo, you really should check this." Leo turned around to see his three brothers staring at the other building, Leo followed their line of sight and saw the three shadows, "Who are you? We know you are there.".

They heard a low chuckle "Only because the little one saw us by accident." The voice was cold and emotionless, "Rex, play nice." A different voice reacted to the first one, it was less cold, but it sounded even more monologue. "Oow well. No need to hide anymore." The voice continued. Suddenly the three shadows moved, and they jumped out of the shadows and from the building to the building where the turtles were on. The three stopped at the edge.

The four turtles look at the three new arrivals in shook. The one in the middle was the shortest, but he was still a good head taller then Donnie, the one in the middle was the second best build from the three. All three of them were a very dark green, though the arms of the one in the middle where blue. His face was like it was set in stone, cold dark eyes staring at the turtles. The one on his left was the tallest, though he was the least good build. All over his body were dark purple flakes. His tail was the longest of the three, and the point was black with a purple line over it. His face stood amused but it didn't reach his eyes, no in his eyes you could see a burning hatred. The last one, the one on the right, was taller the one in the middle and slightly shorter then the one on the left. His wrists were red. His tail was shorter then the others, only the half of what the one in the middle had. But he was clearly the strongest of them. He had a sadistic smile on his face and his eyes showed nothing but boredom.

All of them had black knuckles, orange ankles and most of all. All of them had black stone like shells on their backs with spikes.

To say that the turtles felt nervous would be an understatement.

The smallest of the three stepped forwards but stopped after one step, "Well? You wanted to know who we were." Leo swallowed and nodded, "Yeah, who are you and why were you watching us?" the bigger mutant just looked a little bored, but as soon as it came it was gone, "Who we are isn't really any of your business, but I will amuse you. I am Lex, this" he pointed to the one on the right, "Is Rex and that," Lex pointed at the last one, "Is Dexter, and for your other question, who says that we were watching you?" Leo took a deep breath to calm himself, why did he feel so uneasy around these creatures? Why was it harder to breath? They weren't even that close yet. "Then what were you doing on that building?" Lex rolled his eyes, "I was enjoying the scenery. I don't really think it is any of your business to know what we were doing there, it is like asking why you four are on this building." Leo gave a slow nod, "In that case, we will leave you guys to your own things to do."

For ones it seemed that luck was with the turtles, as the purple dragons decided that this was the right moment to move out. Leo saw it in the corner of his eye, and the four turtles were in the pursuit.

The three other creatures were left on the building, "Nice lying Lex." Lex turned to Dexter who was smirking at him, "Well thanks Dexter.". Rex nodded at the disappearing figures, "Are we going after them or what?" Lex nodded, "But of course, but this time we don't go to close, got it?" both Rex and Dexter agreed as the three took off after the turtles, staying completely hidden in the shadows this time.

As they run the three saw different people on the buildings, "Is it a trap?" Rex turned towards Lex, "Yes, but not for us… let's step it up." The three run across the buildings like ghost in the night. The come to a stop at a billboard close to the stop of the turtles, they sat down in the shadows to see what was going to happen.

"And? Are those dragons down there?" Raph asked as Leo looked over the side of the building, "Yes, but they don't have anything in their car, so why would they have done all of that." Mikey and Donnie both shrugged as Raph took in his surroundings, they were on one of the highest buildings, there was only one fire escape and the foot was jumping on their building, Raph snapped his head to the side to see foot ninja appear. "Leo, it was a trap, and we walked right into it." Leo turned "How do you know that for sure- ow…" Leo saw the ninjas and pulled out his katanas. His brothers followed with their own weapons.

Soon the rooftop was covered in foot ninjas and the turtles tried to stay together, sadly did the foot managed to separate them from one other.

The four fought well against the foot army and they started to win, that was until another enemy arrived, Dogpound climbed up the fire escape. The dog mutant looked around, Leonardo was fighting off five ninjas at the middle of the building, Raphael just pushed two of the building before jumping into another circle of enemies to take care of, Donatello kept the enemies at a distant and took them down one by one when they came to close, Michelangelo was closer to the edge of the building taking care of 3 ninjas, he had his back to Dogpound. Dogpound smirked and started to walk towards the smallest turtle.

Dexter turned his stare into a glare as the dog mutant walked towards Mikey, "What does he think he is doing." Lex turned to his brother, "Dexter, relax. We can't interfere." Dexter nodded, "I know, I know."

Raph looked around the building, looking for more ninjas to take care of, but he saw something else. Dogpound was walking towards his youngest brother, "Mikey! Look behind ya!" Mikey heard his brother's scream and turned just in time to see a fist coming his way, Mikey back flipped to escape the attack. Dogpound walked towards him and pulled his other arm back and send another fist flying, Mikey jumped out of the way again. Mikey didn't see Dogpound pull his other arm back, Mikey saw it when he was in mid air, and that is where he was hit. He flew back by the hit. Mikey had only one thing in mind, land on your feet and get away from the dog-mutant, Mikey felt his feet touch the roof, but not the part he wanted to hit, he hit the edge of it. Mikey wasn't a genius, but he didn't need to be one to understand in what form situation he was. He had been thrown back by a powerful punch and he could feel the edge of the building on his heel. The worst part about this all was the fact that he was still flying backwards, which meant that he will trip of the building and was going to have a painful meeting with the ground.

His brothers saw it, he could see them stare at him with worry and shook, Mikey had a look of surprise on his face as he started to fall backwards. He brothers were to far from him to help. Mikey was falling, he closed his eyes and waited for the painful meeting with the ground.

Dexter had seen Dogpound pull his other arm back for another punch, Dexter took notice that Mikey would be hit midair. He saw that the edge of the building was to close. Dexter saw what was going to happen, and before he could even think about it was he running, he used all his speed. He jumped over the lower buildings, surprisingly staying out of sight of the fighting ninjas. He saw Mikey hit the edge of the building. Dexter was at the building next to the building with the fighting and saw that Mikey was almost at a third of the fall. Dexter jumped and caught Mikey midair, but he didn't stop there, he used the speed from the run and the power from the jump to run a part up the building and to jump over Dogpound. Dexter landed in the middle of the rooftop.

Dexter finally let out a sigh on relieve and checked Mikey, who he still had safely in his arms, Mikey had his eyes closed but he noticed that someone was holding him. The young turtle opened his eyes and saw that he was back on the building, he turned his head slightly and saw just who had saved him from a painful end. Mikey could only stare surprised at Dexter. Dexter finally noticed that he had done something he was not supposed too, Dexter stared for a second before putting Mikey back down on his feet and taking a few steps back. Mikey and Dexter stared at one other for a few more seconds, "…Thanks?" Mikey tried, he really felt uncomfortable, "Yeah, sure no problem. I was just running by so I thought I would help." Dexter said calmly, Mikey just nodded as reply.

"Well look at that! More freaks!" Dogpound smirked at Dexter; Dexter looked dogpound up and down calmly, "Takes one to know one." Dogpound growled at Dexter.

Dexter didn't care, he was way to busy thinking though what just happened, he reacted without thinking, he saved Mikey's life and he was happy with that, but still. Lex had said that they were to keep their distance, and here he is standing just a few feet away. Lex was going to be so angry, or not, you never really know with that guy. But there was something else he was wondering about, the fact that he felt a very strong hatred, not just the one that he had felt towards the turtles after the Kraang told him and his brothers what they had done to them and how they took Mikey away. This hatred was worse, how could that be? How could he hate someone more then the people that stole his brother? Dexter stared at Dogpound, he had started walking towards them, "Well freak, why don't you just step aside and let my kill that little turtle, I need to do my job you know."

Dogpound took another step forwards but Dexter didn't step back, in matter of fact Dexter started to walk towards Dogpound, Dogpound stopped on his track to stare at the face of Dexter, it was twisted in complete fury.

The other turtles had taken care of the foot and had run towards Mikey as Dexter was walking towards Dogpound. "You okay Mikey?" Donnie took his brother in a hug, "We were so scared" Mikey nodded, Leo stared at Mikey, "Are you okay?" Mikey nodded again. Raph glanced at the back of Dexter, and saw that Dogpound had stopped walking towards Dexter and was now walking back slowly. Raph turned towards Mikey who looked a little pale and shocked, "You don't look alright." Mikey looked at the back of Dexter, "I thought like… those guys hated us, by the way they acted and stuff, why did the dude save me?" Raph shrugged. Leo smiled at Mikey, "I don't know but I am happy he did, otherwise you wouldn't be here anymore." Mikey nodded.

Dexter stalked towards Dogpound, Dogpound growled and went to punch him. Dexter didn't move as the punch flied towards him, when the fist was about to hit him did his own hand shoot up and caught the fist. The two mutants stared at each other, then Dexter jumped and kicked dogpound back, towards the edge of the building and spoke very soft and cold, "Let's see how you like to take flying lessons." Dexter rushed forwards and hit Dogpound in his face, dogpound fell of the building and hit the ground. Dexter watched for a minute and saw that dogpound was starting to get up again. Dexter looked over his shoulders and saw the four turtles watch him surprised, knowing that he really shouldn't have interfered in the first place did he run of, back in the shadows and back to his own brothers.

Dexter stopped ones he was back by the billboard, both Rex and Lex were waiting, "Nice caught Dexter," Dexter saw that Rex had a smirk on his face, "Nice reflexes" Dexter smiled, "Thanks Rex. You mad Lex?" Lex just shrugged and looked at the turtles who were starting to move out, "not really, this just means that we will have to speed the plan up." Dexter nodded, "Then lets move out, shall we?" and the three disappeared in the shadows of a ally.

The rest of the patrol went by without any problems or fights, the turtles were on their way home. "Lets have a race!" the other three looked at Mikey, "Why?" Leo really didn't see the point in a race, Mikey smiled, "it is fun, and we will be home sooner." Leo looked at Don and Raph to see if they had any problems with it, but gave a nod that they were fine with it. Leo smiled and the four stopped, "okay, the finish is at the lair the first one inside wins, the last one…" "Has to do the others chores!" Raph smirked, "I am okay with that." Donnie nodded, "seems like a good motivation." Leo nodded, "okay, the rules, we are not allowed to touch one other or distract one other, no shortcuts, we use the normal route. Fair?" the three younger brothers nodded. "Okay, ready set. GO!" and the four started running.

It didn't take long for Mikey to take the lead. He would look over his shoulder every so often to check if his brothers were close, he turned his head around to give a fast look, thanks to that he didn't see the step and he tripped. Mikey sat up, "Nice going knucklehead!" Raph jumped past him with Leo close behind him, "Come on Mikey, you are losing." Donnie said and run after the older two turtles. Mikey jumped on his feet and started running again, sadly now he was last one, with some luck would he be able to get past Donnie before he was back in the lair.

Mikey was running after his brothers at full speed, he was already getting closer to Donnie, hey! Maybe he would be able to get past Raph again! Mikey jumped to the other building, when something grabbed his leg and pulled him down. Before Mikey could scream was there a hand on his mouth. He was pulled in the darkness and someone turned his mask into a blindfold. Mikey tried to move away from whoever it was that had him but he couldn't. Suddenly the hand on his mouth was replaced with another cloth making him unable to scream for help.

Mikey felt himself being lifted and placed on what he guessed was a shoulder, whoever was holding him had an arm all around Mikey making him unable to move his arms in the slightest. Mikey started to kick whoever it was that was carrying him. He heard a chuckle, "If you keep doing that you will hurt yourself you know." Mikey's eyes became big behind the blindfold. That was the voice of the Rex guy! Mikey tried to move out of the grip again, "Or you will make Lex drop you." And that was the voice of the one that saved his live earlier, Dexter, what the shell was going on?!

The rest of the walk went by in silence, mikey couldn't move much and what he could move didn't help, where were these guys taking him? He couldn't see anything though that damned blindfold.

"You sure the gas won't be a problem?" gas?! What gas! Mikey started to panic, "Yeah, it won't be a problem as long as he isn't to long in it." okay, that didn't take away Mikey's worries. "Don't worry bro, you will be okay." He heard Dexter say to him, wait… bro? Why do they think he is their brother!? Mikey heard a door open and the smell of the gas hit him, it was the same gas that the Kraang uses… oow god he is in trouble. Mikey felt his head go light and before he knew it he was unconscious.

The three walked towards their own floor, it had become their home after they had woken up. They walked in and closed the door. The air on their floor was the same as the air outside. Lex walked towards a room and opened the door, in it stood a bed. Lex walked towards it and laid Mikey in it. "Welcome home bro." Lex left the room and locked the door, just to be sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo was the first one to get in the lair, seconds later Raph joined him. "See Raph, I am still faster." "Don't count on it fearless, I will defeat you." Leo smiled at Raph, "keep dreaming bro." "What does Raph need to keep dreaming about?" Leo and Raph turned to Donnie, who had just joined them, "That he will ever be faster then me." Raph growled as Donnie laughed.

The three waited, "… Where is Mikey?" Raph shrugged, "I don't know." "You think he got past us without us noticing?" Donnie asked, both Raph and Leo thought for a minute, "Could happen, the knucklehead is fast." The three brothers walked inside to check if the youngest was in the lair, they didn't find him. Don looked worried, "you think something happened?" Raph shook his head, "He is probably just scared to come here and admit he lost." Raph disappeared in his room. Leo smiled at Donnie, "Don't worry, if he isn't here over thirty minutes we will go look for him." And Leo left to watch Space Heroes. Don looked at the door, but sighed and entered his lab.

Donnie sat down behind his computer and stared at it, "What to do, what to do-" Don muttered as he saw the database of the Kraang, after the last incident he hadn't really looked at it. Donnie picked it up and connected it to his laptop.

_Does Kraang want to have live update?_

Don sighed; even the technology of the Kraang used its owners name to much. Don looked at the accept button. In the end did his curiosity win and he accepted, part of him knew what the risk was.

A loading bar appeared and within seconds was it full. Donnie smiled and opened the database, some files were yellow marked and Donnie guessed that those were the updated ones. Donnie scrolled though the maps and saw that the mutagen map had been updated. Don opened it and started to look for any yellow maps. As Donnie scrolled though the files did he start to lose hope, none of the maps had been marked yellow yet, just when Donnie was about to give up did he see it.

_Turtles._

Don's heart pounded in his ears. "No… " Donnie opened the map, and sighed in relieve when he saw that none of their files had been updated, the other three however where. Donnie smiled and opened 'X-D'.

Don didn't know how long he just stared at the picture in the file, he hadn't been able to look past it. There, in the file was a picture of that Dexter mutant they had met. Donnie shook his head and took a deep breath, "Okay Don relax… there has to be a logical reason for this." Donnie started to read though the given information, and the more he read the more he was freaked out. Everything was about how the molecules of the creature, Dexter here, were working together and that the experiment had been a success.

Instead of the normal DNA model at the bottom was there a bunch of film files. Donnie opened the first one. Donnie watched the screen.

Two Kraang bots walked into a room, followed closely by none other then Dexter, "Where am I?" neither of the Kraangs bothered to answer Dexter, "The ally of Kraang has to sit down on the chair so Kraang can start to examine the ally of Kraang to see if the ally of Kraang has healed like Kraang thought the ally of Kraang would." Dexter stared at the Kraang and gave a smirk, "You know, you should really try not to say Kraang that often, people can get confused you know." The Kraang didn't react to the mutant, when he noticed he wouldn't get an answer did he shrug and sit down on the chair, "So what am I supposed to do here?" neither of the Kraang answered as they walked out of the room, "Now that is just rude." Dexter looked around the room but didn't find anything interesting to look at.

A few moments later did a voice speak, "Could the ally of Kraang move his tail?" Dexter, not expecting the voice, reacted the only logical way; he jumped a meter up in the air, "You almost gave me a heart attack you know, and you could have warned me!" "Could the ally of Kraang move his tail?" Dexter looked annoyed up at the roof, not really knowing where the voice came from but shrugged and moved his tail up and down, "Does the ally of Kraang have any difficulties to move the ally of Kraang's tail?" Dexter shook his head, "That is good." You could see that Dexter considered asking why that was good, but he knew that the Kraang wouldn't answer so just sat down again.

After a short time did the two Kraang bots walk in again, "Will the ally of Kraang please follow Kraang?" Dexter looked at the roof where the voice had come from, "That was all?" there was no reply, Dexter shrugged and followed the Kraangs out.

After the film ended did a small text appear on the screen:

_Tail movability accepted, first test is a success._

Donnie stared at the screen not really sure what to make out of this all. He closed the video file and moved his mouse to the next one, "Don?" Donnie shot a meter up in the air before turning around, "Leo! Don't do that, I almost had a heart attack." Donnie suddenly felt a strong déjà vu moment but ignored it. Leo smiled apologizing "Sorry Don, but the half hour pasted and we are about to go pick up Mikey from his hiding place, can you track him down with the T-phones?" Donnie nodded and told Leo to wait for a second. Don picked up his T-phone and opened the track system in it, he locked the signal on Mikey's phone and soon found out that he was about half way on the race route, hiding in some alley.

Donnie smiled, "I found him, let's go pick him up." Raph and Leo nodded and the three left the lair.

After a short run the three stopped on top of a building, and looked down at a dark allay, "Are you sure it is here Don?" Donnie nodded, "I am sure Leo, the signal is coming from here." the three nodded and jumped down the alley. "It is really dark here." Raph stated the obvious. Donnie looked around and Leo spoke up, "Mikey? This isn't funny anymore." Silence.

Don rolled his eyes and stared at the trail on the T-phone, he was within five meters. Don looked around, there where a few very dark places, where someone could sit in without being seen, but Mikey hated darkness they all knew that. Don turned his gaze around; this didn't feel good at all. He spotted a trashcan, the signal seemed to be coming from it. Something clicked in his mind, "No…". Leo and Raph turned to Donnie, "What?" they both asked, but Donnie ignored them.

Donnie walked very slowly to the trashcan while his mind went over a few things. Mikey being kidnapped by the Kraang a few weeks ago, the easy rescue, the files in the database, the three mutants that had been watching them, the fact that those mutants were made by the Kraang, one of them rescuing Mikey from that fall, had they followed them? The race home, Mikey tripped, he got in last place, out of their sight, the fact that Mikey had never ever lost a race. Don stopped before the trashcan and opened the lid, and he dropped the cover. In the trashcan, on top of the garbage was Mikey's T-phone.

"Donnie? What is wrong?" Leo asked as he saw Donnie freeze, Don picked the T-phone out of the trashcan and showed it to his older brothers. The two older ones stared at it, "We should really look out more for Mikey." Raph muttered darkly, Donnie felt himself getting irritated. "ooow, how am I going to explain this to Master Splinter! He will be so angry." Leo asked himself. "What is wrong with you two!" Raph and Leo turned towards Don, "don't you two know what this means!?" Leo sighed, "Mikey lost his phone-" Donnie glared at Leo, "You don't get it do you!? Those mutants kidnapped our brother and probably brought him to the Kraang and-" "wow! Wait, when did those mutants get added? Or the Kraang for that matter?" Don stopped his rambling and turned towards Leo, "Well, I was looking around that database, and I kind of found out that the three mutants we met today are kind of made by the Kraang… I found it in those files that I showed you two. They have been updated…"

Don could see the shook on both his brothers faces when it hit them what this means, "It was all a plan from the start…" Donnie nodded, "I am scared so Leo… what do we do now? If the Kraang thought this through, then they won't take him to their head building. That would be too obvious." The three stood in the darkness.

Mikey didn't want to move ever again. His head felt like it was going to explode and his thoughts were hazy. Mikey let out a deep sigh, thank whoever is up there that he at least had a soft and warm blanket over him. Mikey held his eyes closed as he waited for the dizziness and the haziness to go away. Slowly the memories of the previous day started to catch up with him. Suddenly he released just where he was and he shot up straight. Mikey looked around the room he was in, it seems like he was alone.

The room was still dark but he could make out some parts, he was on a big bed which stood in a corner. One door was at his left while another door was at the corner in front of him, the wall was at his right. At the wall on his left he could make out a desk and a chair with it. The whole wall at the other end of the room was made out of glass; outside he could see a part of the city and behind that central park. This worried Mikey, the Kraang building wasn't close to central park at all. How where his brothers going to find him? Mikey took another deep breath and looked around ones more. The ceiling had a cream color just like the walls. The floor was a dark brown color and was made out of wood. The furniture was a light brown and the blanket and pillows on the bed were the same cream-color as the ceiling and walls.

Mikey took another deep breath to keep a panic-attack down and stepped out of the bed, making sure to stay quiet, maybe he could escape while it was still dark. Mikey looked between the two doors. He walked towards the door in the wall next to the window. Mikey turned to doorknob surprisingly finding it open. Behind the door was a bathroom. Mikey didn't bother to look around and closed the door again. Mikey turned and walked towards the door at the other end of the room. The door itself didn't have a doorknob; on the door was a note. Mikey picked it up and started to read.

_Mikey,  
When you read this we will be gone for a minute, the air outside of your room still hasn't got enough oxygen for you to breath so we locked you in your room. Sorry for that by the way.  
We will return later today. The other door will lead to a bathroom, in case you didn't know that yet, and we have left breakfast for you on the desk.  
Relax and take it easy bro.  
Rex._

Mikey felt himself starting to panic, he forced himself to take a few deep breaths. While Mikey was trying to calm himself did he lean against the door and slowly sat down on the floor. Mikey stared at the window at the other end of the room. Why did they kidnap him? Why did they take him to the Kraang? Where they allies of the Kraang? Why did they want him here? What were they going to do to him? And why did both Rex and Dexter call him bro?

Mikey was slowly calming down, though that didn't stop his thoughts from running around free. Mikey reached for his T-phone but found that it wasn't in place. They most have taken it. Mikey concluded. He let his head bang against the door behind him, not really caring if they were back yet and if they would hear him.

It just didn't make any sense to the young turtle. First does Dexter save him from a certain death by that fall, only to kidnap him and bring him to the Kraang who is going to do whatever to him, with which he will probably end up death anyway. Why did he even bother to save him in the first place then!? Mikey sighed and stood up again, he walked towards the desk and looked at the plate on it.

To by honest, the food looked better then what his brothers always tried to make, keyword tried. It was an omelette and some toast, he saw a bottle with water and a glass with juice next to the plate. Mikey stared at the food, wondering if he should eat it. Mikey's stomach decided for him. He sat down and picked up the fork. If they were really planning on killing him he wouldn't be alive at the moment. Mikey ate his food and it didn't even taste bad, it tasted pretty good. When he was done did he put the fork on his plate and picked up the bottle with water. He stood up and looked around, not really sure what to do.

Mikey looked out of the window while he slipped from the water. The dark sky was slowly turning a different lighter color. Mikey took notice of it and slowly walked closer to the window. When he looked down he saw the streets of New York, a few people walked it and there were some cars. Mikey looked up at the park and the changing sky. The sky seemed to turn into a very soft pink with sharp orange. Mikey stared, the lighter colors drove the darkness from the night away, and made place for the light from the sun. the pink and orange sky gave away for a very light yellow around the rising sun, but only for a small moment, the colors made place for a light blue that soon covered the whole sky.

Mikey turned his gaze from the sky and looked down at the streets again, a lot more people where walking down there now, all making their way to their destination, not knowing of the fights that had been taken place at night, or the mutants that lived under them. Mikey stared full interest, he didn't get a lot of changes to see the city in the sunlight, of to see the sunlight for that matter.

Mikey suddenly remembered just where he was and turned around.

He sighed in relieve when he saw he was still alone.

He gave the view one more look before he walked back to the desk, he placed the bottle back down. Mikey walked towards the exit of his room and gave the door a half-hearted kick. Mikey was in a lot of trouble. Even if he could unlock that door, he would still have to deal with the gas that was in the room. Then there was the fact that he was in a building of the Kraang. He didn't have his weapons, and he had no idea where they could be. Those three other mutants also walked around in the building. And most honest, he wasn't to sure where he was in the city. Not that he could go outside in the sunlight.

Mikey walked towards the bed and sat down on it, moved to the corner of it and pulled his legs up and hugged them. He stared at the door. Just what was he supposed to do?

It was getting dark again, halfway though the day had Mikey turned his gaze from the door to the window again, he had found the outside to be way more interesting and calming that the room. Now he was seeing the sky turn dark again as the darkness won it from the light blue. He snapped out of his gaze when he heard a door. Within seconds he had his ear at the door. He heard voices! Sadly it where not the ones he wanted to hear, no these where from those he kidnapped him. Mikey looked around to look for a hiding place, finding none.

The voice came closer and Mikey did the only think he could think of, he jumped up and climbed up in the corner of the ceiling, staying out of sight.

Soon after that did the door open, and Dexter walked in. The longer mutant looked around the room, "Mikey?" said turtle was above him, biting his lip to stay quiet. Dexter walked further into the room and walked towards the other door, which was closed. The purple mutant knocked on the door, Mikey rolled his eyes and thought, 'Sure now the dude gets manners'. Dexter didn't hear a reply and slowly opened the door. As soon as Dexter walked into the room did Mikey jump down, and run out of the room still looking over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't followed by Dexter. But he walked straight into something, or better said someone.

Mikey fell back on his tail and rubbed his head. The small turtle looked up to see what he had walked into, he stared in shook at the big red wristed mutant before him, Rex himself was staring down at Mikey in surprise having not expected Mikey to run straight into him. Mikey jumped up and started to walk backwards, only to walk into someone else. "There you are!" the mutant behind him spoke, "I was wondering where you were." Mikey looked over his shoulder slightly to see Dexter smiling at him, clearly happy with having found the small turtle.

Rex spoke up next, "Yeah, good to see that you are awake again little guy." Rex lifted his hand up and Mikey closed his eyes, not really sure what was going on. Next thing Mikey felt a hand on top of his head Mikey opened his eyes and saw that Rex seemed very happy with himself at the moment, "Did you sleep well?" Dexter asked behind Mikey, "yeah… it wasn't to bad… I guess…" Mikey answered unsure but the two bigger mutants seemed happy with it.

Suddenly did Dexter grab his arm and started to drag him out of the room, "Come Mikey, the air is finally same for you so we can show you the house!" Rex followed the two. Dexter dragged Mikey out of the hall and they ended up in a very white room with tv and a couch, "Well, This is the living room." Dexter waved at the room and dragged Mikey though a different door, "This is the kitchen" Mikey could just take a fast look around before he was dragged out again, the kitchen counter was white but the rest of it was black, the walls and floor where both light brown. Mikey was turned towards some door, "the exit, but the hallways are filter with dimension-X gas, so don't go out it may kill you." Dexter turned around and pulled Mikey with him. Mikey looked around in a search to get lose from the tall mutant. Mikey made eye contact with Rex, Rex gave a small apologizing smile. Mikey sighed, he was stuck, he heard the red mutant snigger and Mikey glared at him. The other just shrugged.

The three stopped in a hallway, the where two doors at both sides of the hallway, two at the beginning of the hall and two at the end, Dexter pointed at the door on his left, "Well… that is your room" Dexter pointed at the left door on the end of the hallway, "The one on the end is Rex' the one on the other side is mine. And this one" he pointed at the one door one there right, "is Lex'. He is probably meditating at the moment, it is best if you don't bother him now." Mikey nodded, still trying to figure out just what was going on.

Dexter nodded to himself and dragged Mikey back to the living room, and placed him on the couch. Mikey could already feel the next few days were going to be very weird.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n.  
if you have no interrest in this just skip the bold part.  
i just wanted to say three things:**

**1: I want you people to understand that english isn't my first language, so my gramma is FAR from perfect. i know this, so please. don't tell me that in the reviews, i am working on getting better with it. but no matter how often you guys say it, i am not going to write better faster, it is about the story, not the gramma.**

**2: first, sorry for the long wait, i wanted to post this last week, but i had a holiday to go to so i didn't have enough time. the next chapter may come very late too, i am going in my finals and i want to do those good.**

**3: i made a monster. this chapter is only for story already 8750 words long, and then not counting the author note, i am never going to write a chapter this long ever agian. but i wanted to have this all together so it is pretty much my fault.**

**oow i lied, i want to tell another thing, 4: i tried my hardest to keep the turtles in character. but i am working with the 2k12 version and i am not to good with them yet, but i tried my hardest, but it may be a bit OCC. **

**that was it, enjoy.**

* * *

The three brothers where back in the lair. They had just explained to Splinter what had happened and that they lost Mikey, again. Splinter hadn't been happy about this. The three had wanted to go outside again to look for Mikey, but the sun was up and they were stuck inside. Donnie was in the living room with his two older brothers, he was glaring at the wall. He wanted to go out to look for Mikey, but Splinter had giving them home arrest. Or better said, Leo had giving it to them.

_Splinter looked at his three sons, "My sons, after what happened just a few weeks ago I would have thought that you would be more careful." Leo nodded, "Yes father, what is our punishment?" Donnie turned towards his oldest brother, was that all he could think about! What his punishment would be like? Donnie felt himself getting angry. Leo thought for a minute, "We… need to stay in the lair for 2 weeks…" Splinter looked disappointed in his son Raph nodded, "That sounds fair…" suddenly did Donnie jump up from his place and glared at his brothers, "Don! Sit down. This is disrespectful." Leo told his brother in a matter of fact way._

_Don was seeing red, "Is that what you two care about!?" Donnie glared at the two turtles in red and blue, "What is the punishment?! What about Mikey! Don't you two understand? Mikey could be hurt for all we know! He could be tortured or worse…" Donnie was yelling at them with tears in his eyes, "He could be lying in some garbage can in pieces for all we know and you two are here worried about what your punishment will be?!" Don stared at his brothers and after that left the room. He sat down on the ground and glared at the wall._

He was still sitting in the same place, his brothers had tried to talk too him but he had ignored them. Don couldn't help it he was just so angry at them but also worried about Mikey. He wanted to go out and look for his baby brother, but thanks to Leo they had to stay inside. Donnie looked away from the wall, Leo was watching space heroes and Raph was talking to Spike. Don stood up from his place on the ground, making sure to be quiet and he walked towards their father's room, he was going to look for Mikey with or without permission.

Don slowly opened the door and closed it behind him as he walked in. Splinter was sitting on his mat in the middle of the room, his back to the door. Donnie stared at his feet and took a moment to gather the courage he needed for this, "My son, you came here to talk about something?" Donnie nodded, even though Splinter couldn't see it, "Father, first I want to say I am sorry for walking out on you and that I will take the punishment for that later, also I came to ask if I could have the punishment later. I want to go look for Mikey and I can't do that from the lair, at least I can until some point but I am worried and I am not sure if he has so much time." Donnie took a deep breath "So I ask for permission to go out in the sewers to look for any leads that may help in the search."

Splinter smiled and spoke, "Of course me son"

"And even if you say no I will just-… wait… Yes? I can… just go?" Donnie stared at the back of his father.

Splinter rose and turned towards Donatello, "Yes my son, you have a very good reason and I am proud of you that you reacted the way you did. Good luck and be careful, I do not wish to lose another child." Donnie stared at his father bowed and left the room.

Raph and Leo turned at the sound of the door closing, Don run out of Splinter's room and straight to his own. The two older brothers looked at one other and walked towards the younger brothers' room. Inside they saw Donnie putting a bag on his bed and saw him walking towards his desk, he picked up some things and putted those in the bag, he picked up two gasmasks and tossed those in the bag, and last he packed a first-aid-kit. Don looked at the bag and thought for a minute, then nodded and placed it on his shoulder. "Don? What are you doing?" Don turned his attention to his brothers, "I am going out." Leo and Raph looked at one other, "You aren't allowed to, none of us is." Donnie glared, "Well, I asked and I was. So bye." After that being said, Don walked pas his brothers towards the door grabbing his staff on the way.

"How did you get permission to leave?" Don stopped at the door and turned his head a little to look Leo in the eyes, "If the two of you can't think of the reason on your own then I don't want to have you two with me." Don left the lair after saying that.

Don left the lair and ran though the sewers. He took out his T-phone and called April, "Donnie? Why are you calling so early?" Donnie looked at the time on the phone, it was only half past five in the morning, "I am so sorry April but I need your help."

"With what?" she sounded annoyed.

"Could you look above ground for any activity from the Kraang?" Donnie responded.

"Why?" Donnie heard the worry in her voice.

"Mikey got kidnapped, and I think the Kraang is behind it, no… I KNOW the Kraang is behind it." Donnie stopped to look in which sewer pipe he was. He was in the right one and sat down on the ground, not caring it was filthy. He held his phone between his shoulder and head as he opened the bag, after he placed it and his weapon on the ground.

"What?! Why didn't you call me earlier? Where did you last see him? I will go there to look for something you guys may have missed in the dark."

Donnie smiled, finally someone who understands, "Thanks April, I am glad that you at least seem to care." Donnie looked though the bag and found what he was looking for, a mini robot spider with camera.

"What do you mean with that? Isn't it normal to react like this?"

Donnie stopped with his movements and felt his tears finally escaping his eyes, "Well… it turns out Raph and Leo don't care enough." His voice broke and a few sobs escaped.

"Ooow Donnie, I am sure those two will come by with time."

"I know April, but I don't know if we have that time…"

"Don't worry Donnie, we will find him. I will look on the surface; I will call when I find something."

Donnie smiled "Thanks April, I will come your way when I am done here. I will text the location." After that the two said goodbye, Don texted April the location and putted his phone away. He turned his attention back to the robot spider and the remote control he had with him.

He turned the spider on and climbed up the ladder, he slowly opened the let, when he saw that nobody was close enough did he throw the spider in front of the door from the building and let himself fall back down. He sat down next to his bag and looked at the screen on the control. He saw the door and let the spider crawl under it, inside the TCRI building. Don let the spider walk up the wall and to the elevator, without any difficulty did he start his search.

Nothing, the whole building was empty. Not one Kraang bot was there.

Donnie placed the spider and remote back in his bag and sat against the wall, taking in what he had just discovered. The building had no robots, so there most be at least one other building. There was no map of where the other building or buildings are, which meant that Don would have to look at day and night for any Kraang bots. But he could only go upside at day and he couldn't let April go look for them because the Kraangs are still looking for her, this meant that he would have to place cameras all around the city. The problem with that was that he had only about 5 cameras he could use so far. Don took a deep breath and stood up again, placed his back on his shoulder and putted his bo staff on his back, and started to run towards the address where April was at.

The walk itself only stood about ten minutes but for Donnie it felt like it took forever, he found the sewer cover and slowly opened it. The streets by now were filled with humans and he had to be careful with being seen, he checked around him and saw April. Lucky for him did she see him and she ran towards the cover, when people weren't paying her any attention did she jump down and the two shared what they had found out, which wasn't a lot.

"So Don, what is the plan?" April broke the silence.

Donnie thought for a minute, "We need to find the Kraangs other building, or buildings. I wanted to use my cameras for that but I only have like… five. So I need to know which streets get the most people, then I can see which way the Kraangs are going and then I can keep the search area little." Donnie turned towards April, "So… which are the best places to place my cameras?" April looked at Don and saw the dark marks under his eyes.

"Donnie, you need to sleep." Before Donnie could go against it did April continue, "Please listen to me, you are tired, give me the transmitters and I will place them on the good places so you can place the cameras tonight, but for now. Go home and get some sleep." Donnie smiled and gave them to April, "Thanks April." April smiled, "Don't worry about it. Go home, have a power nap and then you can place the cameras. Deal?" April held out her hand and Don took it, "Deal." And the two left, April back up the sewer cover and Donnie went back home.

When he entered the lair he walked straight to his room, ones inside he locked the door and placed his bag and staff on the floor. Don let himself fall in bed and turned to his alarm, the time read 3:26 PM, he had been out longer then he had thought at first. Donnie yawned and turned his alarm on and set the time on 5 PM, that way he could take a shower, eat and explain to master splinter that he was going to look for Mikey again. Donnie stared at the ceiling but he couldn't fall asleep.

Time passed. Don turned his alarm off at the first ring. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, he hadn't slept much. He opened his door and walked towards the bathroom, effective avoiding his brothers. Ones inside the bathroom did he lock the door and turn the water on, when it was the right temperature he stepped in. The water woke him up which was good because he was going to need that if he wanted to install the cameras right. After drying himself and getting dressed in his gear did he leave the bathroom only to walk into Raph and Leo. "Don, where were you?" Don shrugged, "Out, now if you would excuse me, I want to eat something." Donnie left his two brothers standing there, he knew he was being mean but damn it those two needed to realise that they should care more.

Don ate some cereals and when he was finished he walked towards his father's room again.

"Master? Could I go out tonight to look again?" Donnie asked. Splinter nodded, "Yes my son, take as many days and nights as you need, but be careful." Donnie smiled, "Thank you father, and I will be." Splinter smiled and nodded, "I know my son, that is why I allow you to go out alone." Donnie bowed and left the room, just to walk into Raph and Leo again "Where are you going Donnie?" Don looked at his brothers, "I am going to go out again. See you." Donnie tried to sidestep his brothers but they blocked him, "Come on Don, just tell us how you got out of your punishment." Donnie glared at his brothers "That is all you two care about don't you! And here I thought you two started to care!" the two were shocked by the outburst and Donnie used that to walk away from his brothers, he picked up his bag and his weapon and left the lair again.

Don was soon jumping from roof top to roof top, making sure to stay in the shadows and to keep quiet. He followed the signal he was getting from the transmitters. April had outdone herself; she had placed them on strategic huge crossways which were much used by the population. Donnie worked fast and precise. He would first pick the transmitter up at the drop point then he would check the area and with that information would he set the camera at the right angle to get the maximum results.

After he placed the fifth camera was it pitch black outside. Don looked at the clock on his phone, it was just past midnight. Donnie sighed, the first day without his little bro… "Don't worry Mikey, I will find you. I promise." With that Don set off, planning on looking the whole night.

Don hadn't returned to the lair until early in the morning. It was just past four when he dropped off his bag, only to turn around right away to search the sewers.

Raph and Leo were having breakfast together, "This is unfair Leo, why doesn't Donnie have to stay here." Raph had been annoyed to no end. Leo shrugged, "I don't know Raph. I asked dad but he said that he was disappointed that we didn't know why." Raph growled, "I am going to feed Spike." Leo nodded and walked towards the TV and put on space heroes.

Raph lied down on his plastron and looked at Spike who was eating his lecture, "It isn't fair Spike. Donnie doesn't have to stay at home. Why not? What is so special about him that Master Splinter allows him to go out? I just don't understand it, I mean sure he was mad at us about Mikey but we will get him out like always no big deal. We just go to the Kraang building break in again and done." Raph looked at his pet turtle, which was just eating its lecture. Suddenly it clicked in Raph's mind, "He is allowed out because he told splinter he is looking for Mikey! That sneaky turtle!" Raph jumped up from his bed.

Leo was looking at the TV, Captain Ryan was talking to some higher officer, "But council lady, I know I am not allowed to fight this war, but I need to." The council lady looked un-amused, "Ryan, I know you are a great hero, but this is no use it is dangerous." But captain Ryan stood his ground, "I need to go, it is my duty as the captain. I will not leave any man behind." Leo stared at the screen. Captain Ryan was right, he couldn't leave Mikey behind! He was the leader he was supposed to look for Mikey! Leo jumped up just at the moment that Raph opened his door.

"Raph! Nice timing, we need to look for Mikey-" but Leo was interrupted.

"Leo! I know how Donnie got out under the punishment, he told splinter he was looking for Mikey." Leo stared at Raph.

"What? But that is my job! I am the leader so I am supposed to be looking for Mikey." Raph looked at the TV and saw that space heroes was up, "Really that crap again?" Leo glared, "It isn't crap Raph, it is a great show and you could learn a lot from it." Raph rolled his eyes, "Sure bro." the two walked in Splinter's room, "Sensei." Both said and bowed, Leo continued, "Could we have permission to go out to help Donnie looking for Mikey?" Splinter sighed but didn't turn around, "Yes, but know that your reasons aren't good, and know that it is Donatello's choice if you two are allowed to help him or not." Splinter heard the two exit his room, and he sighed again he had heard his two oldest sons and the thought behind the decision to go look for their youngest brother, and that disappointed him.

The two run though the sewers, not really thinking about what there father had said, they were allowed out and that was important. Leo was tracking Donnie's footprints down and the two ran to catch up with him.

Donnie looked at his phone, he had installed the cameras to send the videos too his phone, and on one of the cameras was a Kraang. Donnie looked up at the sewer cover and checked to see if it was the right one, this one would end up in an alley close by said Kraang. Donnie smiled to himself and placed his staff ready in hand in cause he had to attack fast, and put his feet on the ladder. "So you are allowed above ground now at daytime?" Don shot a meter up the air and turned, there in the tunnel were Raph and Leo, both smirking Raph continued, "I have to say, that is one way of getting out of punishment, but going up the surface at daytime? We aren't allowed that Don." Donnie glared, "Not now, I am busy!" Leo held up his hand, "Don, we came to help and as your leader it is my job to help you."

Donnie wasn't amused, the Kraang was just above them and he really wanted to take him in for questioning and right now where his brothers working against him. "Look, I don't need help." Raph and Leo looked at one other, "And why do you two care anyway? We are just team B after all." Donnie climbed the ladder and slowly uncovered the sewer cover, he looked around and saw the Kraang bot just standing outside the alley. If he was quick he could make it. Don slowly climbed out of the hole, staying hidden in the shadows, making himself ready to hit the Kraang out cold when, "Don! Get down here now and that is a order!" Don froze as the Kraang bot turned just slightly, the robot saw Don and disappeared in the crowd.

Don stared at the place the robot had stood just moments ago before he jumped down the hole angry, when he was down he ignored his brothers and pulled out his phone, checking his cameras for another Kraang but found none. Great a perfect opportunity ruined. "Well Don, what is the plan?" Don ignored Raph, "Don't worry Raph as your leader I will think of a plan." Don turned irritated, "You know what? Make your own plan, go team A. and let me, think of a new plan because you two just ruined my first!" Don turned and started to walk away, pissed off. Leo and Raph looked at one other, "Come on Don." Leo tried, "Let's go to the TCRI building and get Mikey out-" Donnie turned and gave a cold short laugh, "Really? Didn't you listen at all to me? I already told you that the change that Mikey was there is very small, and before you say anything, I already checked it out. Not one Kraang was walking around there. So unless you know the location of another Kraang building am I not interested in talking to you… neither of you.".

Donnie left his two brothers standing there; he pulled out his phone and sent a text to April, explaining what had happened and to ask her to keep an eye for a new Kraang.

It had been pure luck that Donnie had seen the Kraang in the video, maybe a strike of luck he may not get again.

The rest of the day went by without any luck, the Kraangs hadn't come in sight again and Don went home around four in the afternoon, planning on getting a power nap before going out to look on the rooftops again.

The night itself had been pretty boring. Donnie had left the lair before Raph or Leo had woken up and he had checked all his cameras, after that he had gone the way the Kraang had disappeared too to look for any leads, finding none. After a few hours had Leo and Raph found him and Don had ignored them. Leo tried to take the lead but Don decided that he wasn't going to follow unless he had a good plan, and Raph had gotten bored and had tried to get his brothers to go purple dragon hunting. Donnie was disappointed in them, he hoped that April was right and that the two just needed longer to understand it all, but then again they may not have that time.

When they came home after the ruined search had Donnie gone too splinter to explain why he didn't want his brothers to come with him, splinter had nodded but told him that they also were Mikey's brothers and also his own, and as brothers they need to work together. Donnie had nodded but had told he didn't like it, and that he would cover more search ground on his own. After that Don had left for his computer, deciding that he couldn't get any sleep anyway so he may as well try to search for any news of the Kraang.

The third day that Mikey was gone had pretty much gone the same as day two, though at daytime only Don went out in the sewers to look for leads, "It is useless it isn't like they are going to go though the sewers, they know we live down here." even though Leo had a point with it, Donnie couldn't help it. He was scared, more then scared, he was terrified. He couldn't get the picture of Mikey in that glass tube out of his head, or the fact that he had hurt himself in trying to escape. They had been on time then, yeah. But now… now he just didn't know how long they had. Donnie can't help but feel that Leo and Raph are in denial at the whole thing. It is like they are just denying that Mikey is gone, at least, Donnie hoped that.

Night came and Donnie had started his round earlier then his brothers again, first the cameras and after that had he run around looking for leads. None of the cameras were damaged which meant that neither the Kraang nor the foot had found them.

After some time had his brothers found him, instead of saying anything had Don ignored them the whole night. Not following them no matter what they said, even when Leo had said that they should go back because they weren't going to find anything or anyone had Don kept quiet. After trying to make Don come home with them had the two given up and gone home on there own. Donnie had just gone on searching until the sun begun to rise, only then he had gone back underground.

On the fourth day something unexpected happened. Donnie had been eating when Leo had suddenly run into the kitchen, looking scared out of his mind. Leo looked around the room before running out again. Donnie lay his spoon down and waited for his oldest brother to return and explain. After a short five minutes had the blue banded turtle sat down at the table, "… Do you think he is okay?" Leo just stared at the table as he spoke, Donnie didn't need to hear more to understand what Leo mend, "Of course he is. Don't even bout it." Donnie had soon left the lair after that.

Leo sat at the table for the rest of the morning, until Raph walked in, he looked like he had just waking up from the death, "You okay Raph?" Raph shook his head, eyes staring. Leo stared at the table, "… I had a nightmare…" Leo looked at Raph as he spoke, "… I am guessing you did too?" Raph nodded, Leo picked up a fork and started to play around with it, "Want to talk about it?" Raph shook his head, "No… because… because it isn't going to happen…" the two stayed quiet after that, both waiting for Donnie to return.

After he had come back the three had talked very little, which was mostly because Don was still ignoring them. The night had been as any other, though this time Raph had spoken very softly, "What if… we are too late?" Donnie froze in mid step, and stared at the alley below them, "No… we aren't… don't you EVER say that!" Donnie glared at Raph, tears in his eyes, "I don't care if you two are going to give up! I am going to find my little brother, with or without your help! Maybe is it better if you two go back to the lair. I don't need your help, considering that you two didn't care enough anyway." Leo stepped in, "Don, we care he is also our little brother and-" Donnie glared at Leo before turning away and going back to searching for any leads. It had become a routine for Donnie, one that he was going to follow until he had his little bro back.

The fifth day something different happen, Donnie saw a Kraang on one of the cameras and had he followed him the whole morning. The Kraang had gone into an alley and Don had destroyed both the Kraangs leg. After a long afternoon of Donnie trying to get an answer had the other Kraangs appeared and Don had to flee. Now he was walking though the sewers, looking at a little map, "Let me see, the Kraang had appeared here, and gone east. The other Kraangs had come from north and east, so one of the buildings should be around here." Donnie looked up at the cover and pushed it up just a little, glad to see he was just like he had planned in an alley. Thank this city for its many alleys, Donnie smiled at that thought and checked around him, he was out at daytime and that was dangerous. Not to forget he was alone and closer to Kraang domain, he had to be fast and very careful.

Don climbed up the wall with his claws and jumped on the corner of the roof, he put his new camera down and placed it at the right angle. After it was set up good he turned it on and climbed down to the alley, and disappeared in the sewers again. Three minutes was all he had needed, Don pulled out his phone and checked if he new camera was working. Ones Don saw it did work he sighed in relieve and begun his journey back to the lair.

The three were out ago, it was night and they were jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Donnie had just checked his cameras and was glad to find them all in one piece. He was now moving from his last camera north-east hoping to find some Kraangs. Raph and Leo had both tried to get him to tell them what he was doing, but it seemed like Donnie was trying to break the world record for keeping his mouth shut, at least to them. They had both tried to explain that they did care but Donnie just brushed off all the attempts. Raph was getting annoyed with Donnie, why wasn't he allowing them to help him? The three ran in silence, until… "Well look at that, I didn't know you liked this neighbourhood." The three turned towards the voice, Karai stood on the building. Leo sighed, "Karai I am not in the mood right now." Raph glared, "Yeah, get away. We are busy." Karai gave a fake sad face, "Aaaw. That hurts why are you so mean." Donnie started to smile, "Yes! Thank god! Finally!" the two older turtles and Karai turned towards Don, who had a little mad smile, "Don? You okay bro?" Leo asked, "Better then okay! Now Leo, go fight with Karai like you always do, Raph you go try to get Leo away from fighting like you always do so you two finally leave me freaking alone so I can do my freaking job!" Donnie ended up screaming it at the two, he turned and started to continue running.

Karai stared at the leaving turtle, suddenly she was very aware of the fact that there were only three out. Raph yelled after Don "Bro! We already said we were sorry!" Donnie turned his head slightly and yelled back, "Sorry isn't going to cut it bro!" Raph growled and started to run after Donnie. Leo and Karai were in a stare down when suddenly Raph appeared and he dragged Leo with him, "Come on, we are supposed to be somewhere else." As the two older turtles started to hunt down there younger brother, Karai was left standing and staring, confused out of her mind, but not for long.

Karai run after the three, she catch up with the two oldest as they tackled the younger one to the ground, Raph had Donnie pinned down, "Geez, Don. That wasn't necessary." Don tried to fight his way out, but it was useless, Raph wasn't the strongest for nothing, "Raph, let go." Don said while glaring. Leo shook his head, "No. Look Don, We already told you we are sorry-" Leo was cut off as Donnie yelled at them with tears in his eyes, "I don't CARE! You two never care for what happens to Mikey nor me for that matter! Unless it has something to do with you, how do you think Mikey feels?! And now he has been kidnapped and neither of you care enough to even bother to go look for him!" a few tears were running down Don's face, "You two still don't care, you two are the WORST older brothers possible! Do you two know that? Because I don't think you two do!" Raph and Leo were both frozen and staring at Donnie, Don gave Raph a hard push and knocked him off of him, thanks to the shock it wasn't to hard. Donnie stood up and rubbed the tears away. A silence followed them.

Leo broke it, "We… we really care Don… we do… we just…" Donnie stared Leo in the eyes, "Then why?"

"Why what Don?" Raph asked.

Donnie looked Raph in the eyes, "Then why don't you two try? Why aren't you trying to find him? Why aren't you trying to be good brothers? Why aren't you two trying to care for anyone except yourselves?" Raph and Leo were quiet, they just didn't know what to say.

Karai was pretty much watching from a nearby rooftop with mouth open. She turned around muttering, "I can better stay out of this one." And she left the scene.

The three were quiet, Donnie continued his run. The other two turtles close behind. They didn't get far before the sun started to rise. The three went into the sewers and walked back home.

The sixth day was different, before Donnie could go on with his search in the sewers had Master splinter stopped him, "My son, I understand why you do this, but it is time for rest." Donnie looked up at his father and master, "But sensei, I am fine. I just wanted to-" "I know Donatello, but you need to rest. Today you aren't allowed outside, use today to rest." Splinter interrupted Don and stared at his father, Donnie sighed and nodded "Yes master."

After that he left for his room and let himself fall in his bed, it only took a short time for Don to fall asleep. To exhausted to dream.

At nightfall did Donnie wake up, he slowly made his way to the kitchen, where both his brothers were waiting, "Hi Don." The both said. Donnie just nodded at them before grabbing something to eat. He pulled out his phone and started to switch though his cameras. Donnie was just drinking from his glass with water when he saw him. Donnie spit his water out and stared at his screen, "Don? What is it?" Donnie ignored Leo and stared at the screen, there… in the shadows… was none other the Rex! Donnie jumped from his chair and grabbed his weapon, and nothing else and run out of the door, Leo and Raph close behind. "Donnie! What the shell is going on?" Donnie was smiling, "It is Rex, one of the clones. They came out of hiding!" Donnie was happy, if the clones really had Mikey like he thought, then it meant that this was their change!

Mikey was staring at his ceiling in the dark, half asleep. The past few days had been pretty weird but also pretty awesome. The mutants where nice to Mikey, though it was weird that they thought they were his brothers.

Mikey yawned and let his mind wonder over the last few days.

The first day had been easily the weirdest and most awkward one. After the dudes had showed him the house had they dumped him on the couch, which is where the real awkwardness started. The two mutants had been pretty happy with well whatever and Mikey had just been sitting there really wondering what was going on. That was until Lex decided to walk in, he looked around and must have know what was going on, he kicked both Dexter and Rex to the gym with the message, "Go do something while I explain." And the two had left.

Lex had sat down on some other chair in the room and had apologized for what had happened. Mikey had nodded. Lex had sighed and had asked Mikey to listen while he explained a few things. Mikey didn't really feel like he had a choice so agreed to listen.

Turns out, they are allies of the Kraang, and the Kraang told them that the turtles had attacked them and had left them deathly wounded. Here is the twist, the Kraang told the other mutants that Mikey was there brother and that the guys had taken him. Weird thing was that the mutants had somehow memories of them as brothers and the Kraang told them that Mikey was brainwashed.

Mikey had stared with his mouth open the entire time. Mikey had tried to explain that the Kraangs are evil aliens who are trying to take over the world and that he and his bros had been fighting against them, and that the Kraang had been lying about the whole 'Mikey is your little brother' thing. Lex had replied with that he only thought that because he was brainwashed. Mikey was starting to get annoyed, this guy was stubborn, "Okay, IF we are brothers, which isn't true, how is it then possible that I look like a turtle and you guys look like a bounce of mutated giant reptiles on steroids. No offence." Lex had given a small smile and replied with a "None taken" and had then explained that they had been put in healing tanks after the whole fight, but their bodies hadn't been stable so the Kraang used different DNA to make them more stable, sadly it had changed their appearance a little.

"Besides, what would the Kraang gain with lying about the fact that you are our brother?" Lex had shot the question back and Mikey had stared, thought and had muttered, "Me with a giant headache." Lex had given a small smile at that, "Don't worry, Dexter did some research and he figured out that as long as we take it easy you will heal on your own from the brainwash." Mikey had sighed and tried to explain ones more that he wasn't brainwashed but Lex just brushed it off.

The rest of the day had gone by with Mikey just watching his extra 'brothers'. Lex was the most serious one and clearly the boss. Rex was one that always challenged Lex but he did respect him and did follow his leader. Dexter was… well… Dexter. Maybe a little crazy but an alright dude. They reminded him a lot of his normal bros, thought Rex and Lex were a lot nicer to him. And Dexter was a little bit overly worried, even more then Donnie normally. But Mikey could handle it for now.

By the time it was night had Mikey decided that they were okay, he still felt a little uncomfortable but it was a lot less then he had felt the first time he had seen them. Mikey had been watching some weird movie with Rex, the movie was good so Mikey hadn't really noticed that Rex had joined him in the first place, but suddenly the TV was turned off, "Hey!" Mikey turned and saw Lex with the remote in his hand, "Time for bed." Mikey heard Rex growl something before the dude left for his room, Mikey had stared at Lex, "… are you serious?" Lex had given a small nod, "Dude… you can't tell me what my bedtime is. I don't even HAVE a bedtime!" that was kind of true, they normally went to bed at the same time at the lair but it wasn't a real rule he HAD to go then.

"Mikey, don't do difficult. Go to bed." Mikey decided to push it and shook his head, and turned back to the TV even though it was off. "Mikey, don't push me." Mikey ignored Lex, he knew he was planning with fire, Lex could probably break his leg like a toothpick but like shell he was going to listen to him. "You asked for it." Mikey didn't know what he was expecting, he however didn't expect that Lex would throw him over his shoulder and literally drop him in his bed. Mikey sat up and heard his door being locked. He jumped out of bed and yelled though the door, "Let me out!" Mikey waited for a reply the one he got back wasn't the one he wanted, "Go to sleep, the door will open tomorrow morning." Mikey heard some soft laughing and guessed that Rex and Dexter had seen the show. Mikey glared at the door and made himself ready for bed and lied down in it.

The next day, Mikey woke up the sound coming from outside; people were on their way to work and were making a lot of noise. Mikey sat up and looked around, still in this room guess it wasn't a dream after all. Mikey stepped out of bed and checked his door, it was open. Mikey opened the door and stepped outside, he saw no one and walked towards the kitchen, in there he found Lex and Dexter, they were making breakfast, Dexter turned as he heard Mikey open the door, "Good morning bro, come in. We are almost done with breakfast." Mikey looked a little unsure, suddenly Rex walked past him, "Come on Shorty, don't just stand in the door opening, we won't bit." Rex teased as he sat down at the table

Mikey glared at Rex, "I am not that short! You guys are just way too tall." Mikey sat down on a chair and glared at the table, trying very hard not to look like he was sulking. Rex rolled his eyes, "Sure~" Dexter smirked, "Be nice Rex." Rex just shrugged. The rest of breakfast went by without anything special. That was until there was a knock on the door. Rex rose from his chair and went to open it. Mikey looked questioning at Dexter and Lex but both shrugged.

"Lex, it is better if you come for a moment." They heard Rex call, Lex stood up and walked towards the front door, Dexter and Mikey looked at one other.

Lex walked towards the door to see a Kraang standing there, "Hello Kraang, can we help you with something?". The Kraang looked at Lex, "Kraang heard that Kraang's allies have brought back the turtle, and Kraang wanted to have said turtle checked." Rex gave Lex a look while the blue mutant answered, "There is no need for that Kraang, we can take care of any wounds and the brainwashing will heal over time, and we have enough of that." Lex and the Kraang bot stared at one other, "Still, Kraang wants that Kraang checks out the turtle you allies brought back." Rex gave a small smirk, "Just a check up?" the Kraang bot nodded, Lex smiled too, "Nothing more?" the Kraang agreed.

Rex smiled, "Then I don't see the problem." Lex nodded, "True, and I bet Dexter won't have a problem with going with Mikey to the check up either." The Kraang bot looked up, "The allies of Kraang don't need to come with Kraang." Lex waved it off, "We know, but I bet Dexter would want to help and keep an eye on Mikey. Rex? Could you go get them?" Rex smirked, "But of course." And he disappeared back into the kitchen.

The Kraang and Lex had a stare down, until Dexter joined them. Shortly followed by Mikey, but as soon as the young turtle saw the Kraang he stopped, turned and tried to walk away again, only to be stopped by Rex, "Dude! I thought you were on my side!" Rex chuckles, "Relax Shorty, Dexter is going with you."

"That really won't be necessary, Kraang can handle it." Dexter ignores the Kraang and gave Mikey a small pat on the head, "don't worry bro, I will be close by the whole time." Mikey sighed as he was said back next to Lex, muttering something that sounded a lot like, "And that is so much better." Dexter rolled his eyes and grabbed Mikey's hand, "Don't worry, I will stay close." Dexter waved at Rex and Lex as he dragged Mikey with him after the Kraang.

Mikey looked around the hallway, "Say… didn't you guys say that the hallways were filled with gas?" Dexter nodded, "Normally yes, but I guess that the Kraang turned it off temporary so you can move without dying." Mikey stared at Dexter and muttered, "At least you are honest about it." Dexter gave a happy smile in return.

The Kraang bots brought the two mutants to a lab like room, which made Mikey very nervous. "Don't worry; I will be here the whole time." Mikey looked at Dexter and gave a small nod, between the Kraang and Dexter was Dexter the lesser evil. Dexter had Mikey sit down on a chair and he himself stood against a table, keeping an eye on everything. The Kraang bots checked Mikey's reflexes and made notes while doing so, they also checked his temperature. Suddenly had one of the Kraangs a syringe and the Kraang was planning on injecting Mikey with it, Mikey tried to move away but had nowhere to go.

Then the syringe was out of the Kraang's hand, Mikey looked up to see Dexter holding said infecting. He slowly opened it and tasted the liquid. Dexter spitted it out again and glared at the Kraangs "Why are you trying to sedate Mikey?" the Kraang didn't react, Dexter held his glare up and pulled Mikey out of the chair, "Come, we are done here." Dexter started to walk towards the door, and Mikey followed closely behind him without having to think twice about it.

The rest of the day had been spent with playing a few videogames against Rex, which made Mikey a lot more relaxed. The evening was filled with a few movies, halfway one had Mikey fallen asleep and he had been brought to bed by Rex. Mikey remembered wondering why Raph couldn't be nice like that more often, he did it sometimes but only when he was either sick or wounded, both didn't happen to often.

The third day had started boring, the three bigger mutants had gone training and had decided that Mikey needed to stay in his room; for his own safety. So Mikey had spent the day watching the people on the streets. That was until he had heard the door outside open. Mikey listened but didn't hear any of the three mutants, no… he heard Kraangs! He couldn't hear what they said but he heard something about 'taking turtle' and that was enough to make Mikey panic. Mikey reached for his nunchucks, only to remember that he hadn't seem them ever sense he was turtle-napped. He saw the doorknob turning, "What the hell are you doing here?!" then he heard Rex shout at the Kraangs, followed by sound of things being thrown.

The day was relaxed for the rest, though Lex decided that it was better if Mikey didn't stay alone anymore. That is when Mikey noticed it, the three didn't trust the Kraang as much as he had expected them, so he decided to push his luck and he asked if that was true. Rex had shrugged, Lex hadn't really answered and Dexter had also giving a shrug and had said, "Some parts of what they told us don't add up with each other." Mikey had nodded noticing that they weren't going to talk more about it.

_The next morning Mikey woke up in his own bed, in his with Donnie shared room, in the lair. Mikey had jumped up in joy. He run out of his room and noticed Donnie working in his lab, he ran towards him, "Hey Don! You aren't going to believe what I just dreamed." Donnie had given a small smile and said, "Sorry Mikey, I don't really have time right now, I am working on these trackers, can you tell me later?" Mikey hide his disappointment behind an understanding smile, "Sure Don, no problem."_

_Mikey run out of the room again, suddenly feeling very sad, "Come on Mikey, Don has work to do no biggie, I will tell Raph and Leo first!" Mikey saw Raph playing with spike and he run towards him, "Raph you are never going to-" but Raph cut him off, "Mikey I am not interested, go bother someone else. I am busy." Mikey stared at his brother and felt very hurt, sure Raph said that more often and normally he wouldn't mind but after that dream, he had really wanted to be with his bros. _

_Mikey shook his head and looked around, Leo was lying by the TV watching his show again, Mikey jumped next to Leo on the couch, "Leo! You are ne-" he couldn't even say what he wanted before being shh'ed, "Mikey not now, I am watching Space Heroes." Mikey glared at Leo, "Dude! You already saw this episode, even I have seen this one. Come on let's do something fun-" Leo looked up at Mikey annoyed, "Mikey, let me watch okay? I will listen to your useless talking later."_

_Okay, that one hurt. Mikey nodded and rose from his place on the couch and walked back to his room, he lied down on his bed and hugged his legs, tears slowly escaping his eyes, "Come on Mikey, don't be sad." He told himself, "They don't know about your dream… it isn't their fault for not knowing…"_

When Mikey opened his eyes he saw the dark sky though the window, it took him a minute to release that this was the real world, and him being at home was the fake one. Mikey couldn't stop the tears, he wanted to go home and nothing more.

He heard his room door open but he ignored it, he was to much in self-pity to care if someone saw him like this, "Mikey? What is wrong?" it was Lex, Mikey just shook his head and muttered a go away. Lex ignored it and sat down next to Mikey and lifted the small turtle in a hug, "Come on, it is okay. Are you hurt?" Mikey shook his head. Lex thought for a minute and muttered, "Bad dream?" Mikey froze for a second before nodding, "Something other then just a bad dream?" Mikey nodded again. Lex nodded, "I see… want to talk about it?" Mikey shook his head, "You want my to go away?" Mikey thought for a minute, yeah Lex wasn't his brother, he wasn't Donnie who Mikey always went to with bad dreams, but he really needed someone right now and Lex was an okay dude. Mikey gave a small shake. Lex rested his back against the wall and pulled Mikey a little closer, "If you want me to leave just say so okay?" Mikey nodded.

The fourth day had at first been a little bit awkward and embarrassing for Mikey, when he wake up he released that he was hugging Lex and he remembered the night before. Lex however didn't seem to think like that at all, he just gave Mikey a little pet on the head and told him to have breakfast so he could go with them to the training.

Well, training was something else. Mikey hadn't been allowed to train with them but he didn't mind, watching was always fun to do and now it was mind blowing.

The three were clearly no ninjas, not at all. Sure they moved around quick and silent but that was about all. They did however know a lot of different fighting styles, going from the most famous to ones that Mikey had never seen before. And then there were the weapons. Rex had one knuckles, with spikes on each finger, and it had been modified so he could shot the spikes. One the other had had he a claw like finger tops. He had does one his fingers, much like a Neko-te.

Dexter had a two sided spear, the top of the spear looked a lot like a scythe, though it was small and not much bigger then a chopper. At the bottom of the spear was a bigger bal like form with small spikes on them.

Lex had a two-handed sword, though the sword looked more like a two sided saw with big teeth.

Mikey was sure of one thing, these guys like spiky things, a lot.

After training had Rex and Mikey gone back to playing video games, Dexter joined the two after a little while. Lex was reading some book.

The fifth and sixth day had gone pretty much the same was the fourth one.

And now it was dark and Mikey was just staring at the ceiling, the three mutants had left for a little while. Rex wanted to do a little extra training, Dexter wanted to check something in the computer, for some reason couldn't he get into some files from the hard drive. Lex had gone to talk to the Kraang.

Mikey lied there, thinking. He felt a little guilty for being so relaxed with the guys, but they were really nice, to him at least.

Mikey yawned, his eyes started to close.

He heard the door open.

He heard someone approach his room.

His eyes were slowly closing, it was probably Lex.

His door opened.

A weird sound entered his ears… metal?

Mikey's eyes opened a little, just enough to see that it wasn't Lex, or any mutant for that matter. It were two Kraang bots.

Mikey tried to jump up but one Kraang held him still just long enough for the other to sedate him.

Mikey's eyes were closing again, but this time against his will and everything turned black.


	6. Chapter 6

Lex and Dexter were walking though the hallways of the research floor. "So, why were you planning on hacking into the computer system again?" Lex turned to his brother, Dexter shrugged "I wanted to know the whole story about what happened, the Kraangs aren't really helping with that. And some files are locked off, and my curiosity is killing me" Lex grinned a little, "Curiosity killed the cat you know." Dexter shrugged and smirked, "In case you haven't noticed, I am not a cat." Lex grinned, "True." Dexter stopped at a door and slowly opened it, checking if someone was inside, nobody was, "Okay, this is what I was looking for. See you later Lex." Dexter disappeared into the room.

Lex rolled his eyes and continued on his way to the Kraang. He had been meaning to talk to them about the situation, Dexter had told him what the Kraang had tried to knock him out with the check up, and Rex had told him that the Kraang had broken into their floor. After a little while, Lex finally saw the room he had been looking for, the conference room. Lex was about to walk in when he overheard something "Is everything according to the plan of Kraang?" Lex stopped 'Plan?' the mutant thought too himself. Lex sneaked closer to the door and listened more closely.

"Yes, the plan is going as Kraang planned it to go."

"Good, then Kraang will now proceed to the next phase."

"Kraang has already send Kraang to pick up the turtle Kraang's allies brought here."

Lex froze.

"Good work Kraang, Kraang will be pleased."

"Kraang what will we say to the creatures of Kraang?"

Lex listened more closely.

"Kraang will say that the turtles broke in and took the turtle which the creatures of Kraang had brought here."

Lex didn't stay there any longer; he was already running down the hallway, back to their floor. On the way there, he ran past the room where Dexter was in, "Dexter! Get out here now!" it only took the mutant 3 seconds to be out of the room, "Geez Lex, what is it-" Lex cut him off "Get back to Mikey. Now, I will get Rex. I will explain later." And Lex took off running again. Dexter didn't think twice and started running back to their home. It didn't take the mutant long to get there, even with running up five stairs. As Dexter came closer to the door to their house could he see that something was wrong. The door was open. They never let the door open.

Dexter ran into the house and stopped on his track at what he saw.

Kraangs were holding Mikey, Mikey hang too still. Dexter looked him over and saw a small needle mark in his neck. Dexter turned his gaze to the Kraangs and spotted the syringe. Dexter let out a low growl. Before either of the Kraang could even think of an excuse had Dexter already made his move. He shot forwards and hit the Kraang that was holding Mikey straight in the chest arena. Dexter heard the metal crack but he didn't pay that any mind, he caught Mikey and jumped half a meter back to make some room between him and the Kraangs, his tail moved forwards however. It wrapped itself around the neck of the other robot and lifted it up easily, only to throw it against the other Kraang, breaking both the robots.

Dexter saw that the Kraangs tried to get away. Dexter, however, was having none of that. Dexter stepped on both the Kraangs, hearing a satisfying crush of them. After he had dealt with the Kraang turned the mutant his attention to the young turtle, Dexter checked Mikey's heart rate and his breathing, both where normal, Dexter let out a sigh.

On that moment run his brothers in, Rex saw the Kraang and growled, "They were here?! Those little-" Lex laid a hand on Rex's shoulder, "Not now. We are moving out." Rex turned to Lex, "Where are you planning on going?"

"We can go to one of the older stations." Lex and Rex turned to Dexter, "They still have the basic stuff their, and it is less likely that they will know we went there, I just have to make sure that I hack the systems and make them unable to send a message." Lex nodded, "That is a good idea, only thing we need to be sure of is that there aren't any Kraangs." Rex smirked, "Don't worry bro I can take care of that." Rex walked towards the window and kicked the glass out, "I will contact you guys when I am done, then Dexter can make the place ready, and then we can take Mikey there." Lex nodded, "What are you waiting for?" Rex nodded and jumped out of the window.

Lex glanced at Dexter, "Is he okay?" Dexter nodded, "He is fine, it wasn't more then a sedation. He will be up and walking around in no time." Lex let out a relaxed sigh, "Good." Lex pulled Dexter's spear from his back, and put it down next to Dexter. "And now we wait." Dexter nodded and sat down on the couch.

The three turtles run as fast as they could, Donnie lead the way to where he had seen Rex on his camera. The three stopped at a rooftop. "I see him." Raph pointed at said mutant, who stood in the shadows looking around, "Damn I forgot how big the guy was." The three turtles watched as Rex took off, following close behind him. Rex ended at older parts of the city, close by an old run down train station. The turtles saw that Rex pulled out his weapons, in his left hand knuckles with spikes and at his right little claws. The mutant set of to the front door of the station, and gave a small punch breaking the door down.

"Come out Kraang, come out and play."

The three turtles stared in shook, weren't the clones allies from the Kraang?

A Kraang walked out of the building, the red wristed mutant give it no change to talk as he used his weapon too successfully behead it, after the Kraang got out of the robot suit he stepped on it, making sure it stayed dead. Rex had a mad smile on his face and his eyes had blood thirst in them, "Yes, yes… this will be fun." After that was said, Rex walked in the building.

The three brothers could only stare in shook, "That guy is brutal…" Donnie muttered. Leo turned to Raph, "It kind of reminds me of when we first fought the Kraang." Raph turned his attention to the leader and glared at him, "This isn't the moment Leo." Donnie ignored his older brothers as he stared at the building, wondering why this was happening. Why would the clones betray the Kraang? Had they had some kind of deal? Donnie decided too let it rest for now, and to think about it after they got Mikey back. He heard a small crash behind him and sighed, correction: after HE got Mikey back.

The purple-banded turtle sat down in the shadows, his eyes on the building. It took only around the ten minutes for the mutant to come back out again, Rex looked around nodded too himself and took of again. Failing to notice that he was being followed by three turtles.

While the mutant was running, did he pull out a cell phone, "Hey Dexter, I took care of the Kraang, meet you halfway." After that he hung up. The three brothers made sure to stay in the shadows as they followed.

It felt like they were running for hours before something happened, the turtles saw a figure appear and they listened.

"Geez, did you take your time or something? It took you long enough" the new figure stepped in the moonlight, Dexter had a small smirk on his face. Rex just rolled his eyes, "For your information, the train bases are a lot bigger then they told us." Dexter sighed, "Did those Kraang even bother to tell us anything in the first place?" Rex shrugged, "well, I am going back to Lex, you make-" Dexter cut Rex off, "yea yea I know. I make sure that everything is ready just go already. If you are lucky you can destroy a few more Kraangs." Rex smiled a little, "I do love beating them up." Dexter rolled his eyes, "Figures." And the two run both another way, Dexter the way the turtles had just came from and Rex back in the direction he was running before.

The four jumped over the rooftops for some more time, which was until Rex just stopped. Rex stared at a tall building, out of one of the windows jumped another dark figure. As the figure got closer, saw the turtles that it was Lex. Donnie almost felt his eyes pop out of his head when he saw just who Lex was holding, there in one of Lex arms was his baby brother. "Holy shell… Mikey…" Raph muttered.

Lex walked straight to Rex, "You are late." He stated. Rex nodded, "I know, the were more Kraangs then I thought there would be." Lex nodded, "I figured that, let's move." Rex held his hand up, "I think it is better if switch." Rex's eyes rested on Mikey's form. "Could I know the reason for that?" Lex asked calmly. Rex smirked, "Easy, you will need two hands for your weapon while I can fight with only one of mine." Lex nodded, "That is a very good reason." And he slowly gave Mikey's form over to Rex.

"Leo, we need to move NOW! This is our change!" Raph was glaring at Rex, but Leo disagreed with him, "That is not smart." Raph turned to Leo, "Why not? It is three against two! We can take them." "Raphael, you saw what that clone did to the Kraang, aside from that we do not know just what Lex is capable of and they have Mikey. If we act without thinking, it may just be the end of him! Do you want that to happen?" Donnie blocked his brothers out when he noticed that the mutants started to move out, Don looked at his brothers and realized that he could better just follow the mutants.

Donatello followed the two as they run back towards that train station, Don had a very bad feeling about this but he wasn't going to walk away now, he was this close to getting Mikey back and he wasn't going to miss that change. Rex and Lex stopped running and calmly walked towards the newly made door of the station. Lex walked towards an alarm next to the door and typed in a code, the door opened and Rex walked in first, Lex looked around ones more before following the other. Don stared at the door, I can do this, and he kept repeating that to himself. Donnie walked towards the door, making sure there weren't any cameras of some sort, and turned towards the alarm and looked it over, it was a easy four number code, nothing special. Sadly, he only had his bo-staff with him so he was going to have to hope that he got it correct.

He took a deep breath and remembered the code Lex had typed in, 8723, Donnie closed his eyes and waited for some sort of alarm, but he only heard the door open with a small click. Don sighed in relieve and pulled his weapon out. He took another breath and walked inside quietly closing the door behind him.

The station looked run down and well deserted; if Don hadn't seen Lex and Rex walk in here he would have thought this was the wrong place. Donnie started to look around, there had to be some way to some hidden chamber of some sort. Donnie checked every door, window; but nothing. Donnie looked around when suddenly something in the corner got his attention, a poster. Sure, that would not have been weird but the poster was to new to fit in here. Don slowly touched it and heard a click, he turned around weapon ready and saw the floor slowly opening and revealing a staircase.

Don smiled and walked down, every time he saw a door he would open it and check in inside. Some rooms where completely empty while others had a lounge in it, and another had a lab in it. Don walked down more and more, and opened another door, behind this one was a giant garden with all kind of fruits and many plants he had never seen before. Other rooms had weapons, fire weapons but also swords. On rare moments, Don would see a few left over pieces from destroyed Kraangs. The staircase suddenly went only one way down, till now he had walked down a staircase you would find in flats and other big houses, this one was a long way down, no side doors, just a long stairway down in one direction.

Don swallowed his fear and started his journey further down. He started to regret his decision to leave without his older brothers, but no going back now. The stairs stopped at after some time and went over in a long hall. Don looked around him, the hall was not to long, he could see the end of it, it ended in a single door. The problem was that he had not seen any of the mutants or Mikey yet, which mind that they had to be in that room. Don slowly walked towards the door, but before he could reach for the doorknob, did something grab him by his leg and by shook he let go of his bo staff. Don opened his eyes and stared at the door, though now he was upside down and in the air.

Don swallowed and looked up to his feet, around one of his ankles was a dark green grey tail with a purple top, Donnie swallowed again and he felt himself being turned around. He stared at the mutant before him. Dexter just looked down at the turtle in purple, "Heh, didn't expect you to find us so fast." Dexter had a smile on his face, but his eyes were shooting fire. Donnie regretted coming here alone, he was scared and he was sure that Dexter could see that. Dexter walked towards the door and opened it, Donnie looked behind him as he saw his bo staff lying on the ground.

"Geez Dexter, and you tell that I take long." Don turned his eyes to the room, though he didn't really look at the room, but more at the other mutant that sat in front of the old TV. "Well, I had a good reason I found This snooping around." Dexter pointed at Donnie; Rex looked up from the TV and growled at the turtle in purple. "…What you gonna do with it?" Dexter shrugged, "I am not sure yet, I will have to talk with Lex." On that moment Lex walked in only to stop at what Dexter had, "I didn't know we had a visitor." Dexter smirked, "This turtle was sneaking around" Donnie was nervous and scared, very scared. "What do we do with him?" Lex turned to Dexter, "Whatever, I am not in the mood for this." And Lex left the room.

Dexter and Rex were both smirking, and Dexter let go of Donnie, Don fell face first to the ground. Donnie jumped up and slowly walked back eyes shooting over the room looking for a way out. Rex cracked his neck, "oow no, you are not going free that easily." Before either could make a move spoke another voice, "Donnie? How did you get here?" Don turned to face the voice and saw Mikey, "Mikey!" Don ran towards his brother and took him in a hug, "Mikey! You are okay! You are okay right?" Mikey smiled, "yeah, I am fine- and don't you two dare!" Donnie looked confused but then remembered the two other mutants in the room and turned to face them, surprised to see them still standing there.

Both mutants looked wary but neither looked like they were about to attack. Don turned back to Mikey, "What? What is going on?" Mikey smiled at Don, "Dude, you are never going to believe what I am about to tell you."

Raph and Leo glared at one other, both not planning on stepping down, "Look Raph, I am not going to just jump in a fight where I am not sure what I can expect." Raph sniffed, "fine, I can handle in on my own anyway." Raph turned to attack the two mutants who had his little brother only to see that they where gone, "What the shell, they aren't here anymore." Leo looked over the roofs, "they must have escaped while we weren't watching." Raph nodded and noticed that Donnie was gone, "Where is Don- ooow shell, you don't think he went after them on his own do you?" Leo thought, "no… Donnie is not stupid, he would never do that unless he had his mind on something else-" "like getting Mikey back?" the two older Hamato brothers looked at one other. The two set off running, hoping that they had gone to that train station.

Donnie started at Mikey with his mouth open the whole time though his explanation, "the last thing I remember is the Kraang sneaking in my room and them drugging me… what happened anyway?" Dexter looked up from the game he and Rex were playing, "oow, Lex overheard the Kraang talking and he send me back to the house, I saw the Kraang and took care of them, after Rex and Lex came back we made a plan to move and after a little work we are here." Donnie still pretty much stared with his mouth open. Rex snickered, "you better close your mouth or else a fly will fly in." Donnie closed his mouth, opened it again to say something and closed it again.

Mikey nodded, "I know the feeling bro" Donnie shook his head, "this is NUTS! I mean sure, knowing this it makes sense but all of it together, it is just nuts! I mean how did the Kraang even know it would work out in their favour? Why did they even think it would work?" Rex rolled his eyes, "hey, at least you didn't find out you were created by them" Mikey rolled his eyes, "like that is going to change anything for you guys."

"You are right Mikey." Lex suddenly spoke, the leader walked towards Donnie, "with everything clear now it seems we all started out wrong, I am Lex, these are my brothers Dexter and Rex." Donnie nodded, "yeah, I am Donatello though everyone calls me either Don or Donnie, I am the second youngest." Mikey smiled, "told you that I wasn't brainwashed" Lex rolled his eyes, "yes, you were right." Mikey smiled, "That is never boring to hear." Don smiled at that, "oow Mikey, you are supposed to be resting in case you still have some of that drug in your system." Dexter spoke from his place in front of the TV.

Mikey stared, "Dude… I am fine. I mean it!" Donnie turned to Mikey, "I agree with him Mikey, you were drugged you are supposed to take it easy" Mikey looked at Donnie like he had just betrayed him, "But-" "No buts! You bed now." Donnie held Mikey's eyes until the younger of the two gave in, "Fine." Donnie smiled as Mikey walked back towards his room, muttering about unfairness in being the youngest.

Dexter smirked on his place on the couch, "You know what Donatello, you are alright." Donnie sighed, he had the feeling this was going to be a weird week.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was almost about to rise when the two older Hamato brothers stopped in front of the old train station. The two looked around before the younger of the two turned to the other, "Are you sure it is here?" Leo looked around and nodded, "I am sure Raph, this is the place." On the way to the station had the two walked wrong a few times, but they had found it and now they were planning on getting their brothers back. Leo and Raph nodded at one other and made their way towards the door, making sure to stay out of the camera's vision.

Leo sat down next to the lock and looked it over, Raph stood guard, "And? Can you open it?" Leo stood up, "I have good news and bad news, good news: this lock is new so we can be pretty sure this is the right place." Raph nodded, "and the bad news?" Leo gave a sheepish look, "well, the lock is new and it is a code lock so none of the numbers have faded yet so we don't know which make up the code." Raph stared at Leo, "You aren't serious are you?" Leo gave an apologizing look. Raph sighed, "Let me get a look at it." Raph stared at the lock for about 4 seconds before he pulled out his sai and stabbed it right in the middle, there was a small click and the door opened.

Raph smirked and pulled his sai back, "Done." Leo stared at the lock and sighed, "That could have gone unbelievable wrong." Raph rolled his eyes, "that is your problem Leo, you never act." Leo glared, "And you never think," Leo continued before Raph could speak again, "But let's focus on getting Mikey and Donnie out of here first." Raph growled a little but muttered an okay. The two brothers walked inside.

The two entered the deserted station and started too look around. Leo let for the closed doors while Raph checked the area they had entered. Leo walked back to Raph after checking the doors, "Found anything?" Raph shook his head, "Me neither." Raph sighed, "Are you sure we are at the right place?" Leo glared at his younger brother, "Yes. I am sure, this is the place." Raph sighed and walked towards some poster on the wall and leaned against it.

_Click._

Raph jumped away from the poster and stared at it, Leo felt something move under his feet and looked down, Leo jumped of the now moving platform.

The floor stopped moving, revealing a stairway. The two looked down, seeing a long stairway going down in a square like way. The two looked at one other and Leo gave a small smile, "You wanna go first?" Raph glared and Leo smiled, "No? I figured that." And the two started their way downwards, weapons ready.

The turtles in red and blue stopped at ever door to listen and then open it, room after room, and staircase after staircase, they slowly made their way down. Raph stopped and looked over the side up, "Geez I can't even see the top anymore. You think the door is still open?" Leo stopped and looked up, "mmh, I don't think so. I didn't see any button to close it yet so I think it is one of those automatic systems." Raph turned towards Leo, "so… we are stuck here?" Leo nodded, "I think so." the two turned their gaze downwards, "How long you think this keeps going?" Raph shrugged, "No idea Leo, no idea." And the two continued their journey.

The two just kept walking when Raph broke the silence, "How are we going to escape from this place? I mean, those giant clone-things are around here somewhere, the door out is locked, and it is starting to get daytime." Leo stopped on his tracks and thought for a moment, no luck was not with them, "We will have to figure that out when we need to." Raph stared, "What?! Where is your plan?" Leo rolled his eyes and said with a small smirk, "What? Wasn't it you who said I thought to much and didn't act enough?" Leo turned and continued his way down, leaving Raph just standing there. Raph shook his head and followed his leader.

Raph was looking around when he bumped into Leo, "What the shell Leo, why did you stop?" Leo pointed at a staircase that just went down in one direction; the two couldn't see the end of it. Raph sighed, "Well, this can't be a good sign." Leo gave an annoyed look, "Raph, not now." Leo started to make his way down, Raph close behind.

All the way down were the two silent. Ones down, they were in a hallway, not to long but not short either. Leo saw something on the floor at the end, "Is that what I think it is?" Raph looked at the item and fear hit him. The two run towards it and saw Don's bo staff.

Both boys look at the door, the only door on this whole floor. The two nodded at one other as Leo picks the lock. The door open and both step inside.

Rex looked up at the sudden noise and turned towards it, only to see the last two turtles, "They just keep on appearing." Now Dexter looked up, "heh, guess you are right." Raph took a small breath and glared, "Where are Mikey and Donnie?" Dexter turned back to the TV, "Mikey is in his room, Don is talking to Lex in the kitchen." Rex had already turned back to the TV, "Don! It is for you." Suddenly Donnie appeared, "What is for- Leo? Raph? Where did you two came from" he asked surprised. Leo sighed, "Thank god you are okay, we were worried bro." Raph nodded, "Yeah, don't just leave without telling us." Donnie gave a sheepish smile, "Sorry about that, that wasn't me best idea ever."

Lex stood by the door were Don had just came out from, "And that are number three and four. Guess we all will be staying here until the sun comes back up." Don nodded, "Yeah, I don't think we can risk going out in the light with seven."

Leo and Raph looked at one other, both lost, what the shell was going on. In addition, if that moment wasn't confusing enough for the two turtles did something else un-expecting happen.

"Dudes, I thought you wanted me to sleep, by making noise you really aren't helping that much- … Raph? Leo? Hey dudes!" the two older brothers turned to see Mikey standing close by, looking surprised. Lex turned towards Mikey, "Yes, you are supposed to be in bed. So why don't you go back to sleep okay Shorty? I will come and tuck you in." Mikey's face turned bright red, "Dude! What the shell! There really isn't need for that!" Lex just gave Mikey a look and Mikey looked away, still red, "Fine." And walked back to his room Lex turned to Donnie, "Keep an eye on those two please" Lex pointed at the two mutants on the couch before walking after Mikey.

Rex lost in there and started laughing; Dexter soon joined him holding his sides. Donnie sighed and glared at the two mutants on the couch, "Both of you stop it!" both Rex and Dexter stopped laughing and saluted and replied grinning, "Yes sir." Donnie turned towards his brothers at the door and couldn't help but laugh a little, both of them looking like their brain just gave out on them, and maybe that was to be expected, after all he himself also had been in shock after the whole story. Donnie gives his brothers a pointed look like saying: See? It is not so hard to care for someone.

Donnie turned his gaze towards the two on the couch, only to see Dexter snickering to himself and Rex trying very hard to keep his laughing in, "Guys, I mean it. Knock it off with the laughing!" Rex looked up and spoke, still grinning, "Come on Don, that was funny and you know it." Donnie rolled his eyes, "I am not saying it wasn't funny, I am saying to stop laughing." Dexter gave a small smirk and replied, "And there is Mission-Impossible people." Now it was Donnie turn to start laughing.

Lex entered the room again and leaned against the door, "Something funny I should know of?" the three now stopped laughing and grinning and turned to look at Lex Rex replied, "… No…Why would you think that?" Leo just gave a little stare and Dexter was the first to break, "Fine, we were laughing but it was funny!" Lex gave a look and both Rex and Dexter cursed, "Both of you, training." Rex cursed again and Dexter followed him out of the door saying cheeky, "Worth it." Donnie was by now back to holding in his laughter while Lex muttered darkly, "I swear, I am the only grown up around here." Donnie smiled and said, "I know the feeling." And Don gave Raph a look, "Hey! I AM grown up!" Raph replied glaring. Donnie just rolled his eyes and muttered, "enough said, by the way Lex, I think we should explain to my brothers before their brain just gives out by confusing." Lex nodded, "that is probably better."

Leo and Raph stared though the whole explanation from Donnie and Lex. "That is nuts…" that was all the Leo could say about it, it truly was nuts! Donnie nodded, "That is the first thing I said." Leo and Raph pretty much looked at one other, "So, what do we do now?" Donnie laughed a little uneasy and Lex looked apologising, "Well, you see. After I explained me part of the story and Lex their part we kind of agreed that I should take Mikey home, but…" Raph looked up, "But what?" Donnie muttered, "The guys are coming with us, with or without permission they will just follow us." Leo and Raph stared and Raph turned towards Lex, "Dude… Mikey isn't your brother, so why?" Lex rolled his eyes and said calmly, "We may not be his real brothers but that doesn't mean we don't care, that and there is no way I can keep both Rex and Dexter from following so I thought, if you can't defeat them join them." Leo and Raph were both speechless, and Donnie sighed, "Believe me, I tried everything, they are coming if we want to or not."

The door to the room open and both Rex and Dexter walked in, pushing each other slightly as they were still in some kind of fight, "if you are going to fight you two can just turn around again." Lex yelled at them from his place, Rex and Dexter looked at one other, both thought for a minute before turning around and just walking out again. Leo pointed at the now closed door, "Does that happen a lot?" Lex sighed, "A lot more then it should." Donnie snickered at that.

"Anyway, you two can take a room to sleep in while we wait for the sun." Lex continued, Donnie smiled, "well, I am going to get some shut eye, had only one good sleep this whole week." Donnie gave a little wave and walked towards the room where Mikey had disappeared in.

Lex showed Leo and Raph a room where they could sleep while they waited for the sun to set again.

The day went by with the turtles using it to sleep while the three mutants used it to train some more. When the sun had set all seven where up in the station again, "Okay, so why again are you guys coming to? I mean… isn't this like your dudes home?" Mikey asked confused, it wasn't like he minded having the three bigger mutants around they were a lot of fun it was just a little surprising to him, Rex just grinned, "Not letting you out of our sight Shorty." Mikey rolled his eyes and muttered a 'figures'.

The seven started the journey back to the turtles lair, Leo leading the way right behind him was Raph, Lex followed the two older Hamato brothers and behind him were Mikey and Donnie, Rex and Dexter had given up on the whole formation thing and had just started to jump and run around from place to place. Donnie smiled at Mikey, "What did you do to them?" Mikey just shrugged, "Dude, I don't think I did anything to them." Donnie laughed a little.

The seven run for about an hour in peace. That was before a laser just missed Lex' head. The seven stopped and was many Kraang bots coming up the building. Leo glared at Lex ow so slightly, "Why is the Kraang here?" Lex shrugged, "They are probably mad because of our little… outbreak." Leo glared at the blue-armed mutant as Lex just stared back without emotion.

"Allies of Kraang betrayed Kraang, and the Kraang will make the allies of Kraang pay for that." Rex let out a sigh, "That is really starting to annoy me." Dexter shrugged, "Don't let it get to you." Rex sighed. The Kraang pulled out their guns and the guys pulled out there own, now was it that Mikey noticed something, "euh… Dexter? where are my nunchucks?" Dexter stopped and thought for a moment, before shrugging showing that he didn't know. Mikey sighed, "That is just fantastic.".

They all heard a pair of feet hit the buildings roof, the Kraang and the mutants all turned towards the noise, and there was a little silence.

Karai stared at what she was seeig and started to count, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven mutants… and the Kraang… What is going on here?" Raph sighed, "I know the feeling." Karai stared as the Kraang just started to fight again and noticed the different in the style of them all, the new mutants were all about speed and power, though no stealth.

Mikey just kept jumping around, despaired trying to stay out of the shot line of the guns. One Kraang seemed to notice that they weren't going to hit the turtle like that so he took a step close, Rex wasn't happy with this he jumped in front of the Kraang, "I already told you guys one, stay away from Mikey." He spoke half growling and lifted the Kraang up, only to rip in the half. Karai felt her mouth fall open.

The fight become more chaotic over time and Karai was forced to try to fight her own way now, "Just what is going on here?" Karai asked not really expecting an answer, but Mikey smiled and spoke, "oow you know, the Kraang made mutants to destroy us but it backfired and now they are on our side." Mikey saw the gunshot to late and held his arms before his face, but he never felt the shot hit him, he opened his eyes to see Rex standing in front of him, "Thanks dude!" Rex smirked, "No problem Shorty." And Rex joined the fight again, "I am not that short!" Donnie snickered a little, "You are kind of short Mikey." Mikey stuck his tongue at the purple-banded turtle. Donnie hit a Kraang down and smiled at Mikey, "And no Mikey, they are on your side, that is something different." Mikey just shrugged with a grin on his face, "Still works for me." Dexter ended up next to Mikey and Donnie, "Don, they are after Mikey for some reason, we need to get him out of here." Donnie nodded, "Okay, just follow me." Donnie took a hold of Mikey's hand and dragged him out of the battlefield. All the other mutants soon followed them.

Karai looked at the Kraang and made her own escape, "The one known as Karai from the Clan known as the Foot is starting to get in the way of the plans of Kraang." One Kraang said to another, "I know Kraang, Kraang will contact the leader of the clan called the Foot to see if the Kraang can make the one know as the Foot stop interfere." And the Kraangs left the building.

Ones in the turtles lair was another battle waiting, the one known as Meeting-the-father-of-the-one-just-had-kidnapped-f or-a-week, after one long explanation had master splinter nodded and allowed the mutants to stay, much to the displeasure of Raph and Leo but much to the pleasure of the other mutants. Master Splinter decided that the guests could sleep on the couch, which had more then enough room for then, Lex thanked him for it, after a small talk had Dexter and Rex gone to bed on the couch while Lex meditated in the corner of the living room.

Leo and Raph walked toward their sensei, "Why father? Why are you allowing them into our home?" Leo asked still glaring at Lex over his shoulder, "Hey sensei, they kidnapped Mikey to begin with." Splinter looked up and smiled, "They may have been created to do evil, but they have the will to be good, and that makes me allow them into our home." Leo and Raph looked at one other, "Go to bed my sons." Leo and Raph nodded and left for their room.

Donnie and Mikey were already in bed, both in Mikey's bed to be more precise, "I am happy you are home Mikey." Mikey grinned in Don's arms, Donnie had been against even living Mikey for a minute, "I am happy to be back Don, though…" Donnie looked up, "What?" Mikey bit his lip, "Is it only me, or do Leo and Raph really hate the new guys, I mean they aren't that bad." Donnie shrugged, "They will get around it." Mikey nuzzled closer into Don's chest, "The seemed more interested in making new enemies then friends, or bringing me home for that matter." Donnie heard the sour tone in that sentence, "Well, you know them, it probably didn't hit them yet." Mikey nodded and fell asleep soon after that. Donnie smiled, yes, things were finally looking better.

"Master, there is someone to talk to you here" the shredder turned towards the mutated dog, "Who?" Dogpound pointed behind him, "One of those Kraangs.". one Kraang robot walked in the room, "Are you the leader of the clan named the Foot?" shredder nodded, "Yes, what is it that you want from me?" the Kraang went straight to business, "The Kraang wants the clan named the Foot to stay out of the business that is kraangs'." The Shredder looked at the Kraang, "And what will that give me?" the Kraang continued, "What does the leader of the Foot want for it?"

"Bring me Hamato Yoshi." The Kraang stared, "The Kraang has no records of the one named Hamato Yoshi." The Shredder thought for a moment, "Bring me a one of the turtles and I will stop the foot from interfering." The Kraang nodded, "the Kraang will bring you one of the ones called the turtles."


	8. Chapter 8

The two older Hamato brothers lied in their own beds, both staring at the ceiling. "I don't trust them." Raph broke the silence, Leo turned his head to the side, "Well, that makes two of us Raph.". Raph glared at the ceiling, "Why did they have to come with us here? They could have stayed at the train station, but no, they can't leave our brother alone.". Leo stared at the darkness in the room while Raph continued, "We are losing him aren't we?" Leo looked towards his brother, "mmh?" Raph looked at Leo in the darkness, "We are losing Mikey to those… those… fakes!" Leo stared at the ceiling and shook his head, "No, we are losing both Mikey and Donnie…" Raph sat up in his bed, "What do you mean with Donnie?" when Leo didn't react Raph growled, "Leo, answer me!"

Leo sighed, "Think about it Raph," Raph stared at his older brother, "So what are we going to do about it?" Leo sat up, "I have no idea." The two sat in silence for a while, "We are pretty much replaced." Leo stared at the wall as he spoke. Raph looked up, "So what, you are saying that we should just give up?! They are our brothers! Not of those… those… wannabes!" Leo turned towards his brother, "I am not saying that at all Raph, what do you take me for?!" Raph glared at Leo, "So what is the plan?" Leo sighed, "I don't know okay! I… just don't know… what can we do? Hoping they will just go away? and that everything will go back to normal? It isn't like they need to go anywhere. And then there is the fact that the Kraang have been after Mikey for a while now."

The two sat in silence for awhile, Leo sighed, "Come, let's go to sleep, we will think about this more tomorrow." Raph nodded and lied down again.

The next morning, the four turtles sat at the breakfast table, "Okay, so what is that we know for sure here?" Raph asked and Donnie answered, "Well, we know that the Kraang has been experimenting with the mutagen, and that they are still after Mikey, for reasons unknown." Leo looked at Donnie, "Did the others have any ideas?" Leo's eyes shot to the other mutants who are still passed out on the couch, "No, the Kraang didn't bother to give any information to them." Don answered, "You have any ideas mikey?" Mikey just shrugged and Raph sighed, "Well that is helpful."

Leo thought and said, "Well, as much as I love going topside I think it is better for Mikey's safety to stay inside, at least until we know why the Kraang is after Mikey." Donnie nodded an agreement while Splinter stayed in the doorway, watching the seen unfold. Leo nodded, "And someone should be with Mikey at all time, just to be sure." Donnie nodded and smiled in approval. Mikey sighed on the background, "I am never going to be able to leave the lair ever again, am I?" Raph gave a small smile, "Sorry bro, I don't think you are." Mikey sighed and muttered something about being the youngest and that being unfair. Leo took Mikey in a hug and put Mikey's head under his chin, "Sorry Mikey, just trying to keep you save." Don smiled to himself and thought, 'Who says that change can't happen overnight'.

Splinter decided that this was a good time to enter, "It is good to see that you all are getting along after all what has happened" the guys nodded at their father, except for Mikey because he was pretty much still trapped in Leo's hug. "My sons, let's discuss our situation."

Splinter looked at his youngest son, "Say Michelangelo, where are your weapons?" Mikey opened his mouth and closed it again and he looked over his shoulders at the mutants sleeping on the couch, "Give me a minute." After he said that he jumped up from his chair and took a small sprint towards the couch, his brothers saw to late just what their youngest brother was planning, "Mikey don't-" Raph started but he was to late, Mikey jumped over the side of the couch, and straight on the Rex' plastron. Rex' eyes shot open and he sat up a little and stared at the turtle on his stomach.

"Mikey? What are you doing? I was sleeping." Rex complained as he let himself fall back on the couch, "Sorry dude, but have you seen my nunchucks?" Rex growled something that the mutants in the kitchen didn't caught but Mikey just answered, "No, I haven't seen them ever since that night you guys kidnapped me." Rex sighed and turned to the side, Dexter was still sleeping peacefully, well not for long Rex thought and picked up a pillow throwing it straight in Dexter's face, Dexter in turn fell of his part of the couch and sat up, "What was that for?" Rex sighed, "What did you do to Mikey's nunchucks?" Dexter lied back down on the couch and yawned, "Didn't you have them?" Rex looked up, "No, I thought you had." The two mutants stared at one other for a minute.

"Fine, I will get them later, just let me sleep for now." Rex growled out and Mikey shrugged and jumped of the poor guy's stomach and walked back to the kitchen, "Sure dude." Neither of the three noticed Lex in the corner softly laughing at the whole seen.

Mikey sat back down on his chair and smiled, "I will have them back later tonight" his brothers just stared before Donnie broke the silence, "That was crazy!" Mikey just smiled more, "I know." Splinter smiled at his sons, "Well it is good you will have them back soon my son, but from now on leave them to their sleep, everyone needs it." Mikey bowed, "Yes master."

The day had gone by pretty quick, the morning practise had been like always except for the fact that Lex had decided to watch, master splinter hadn't seen a problem to it to which Leo and Raph disagreed, of course they wouldn't say that to their master's face.

Night had come quicker then expected, Lex suddenly looked straight at Mikey, "Come on bro, bed time." Mikey, who had been drinking at the moment, almost choked while Donnie had to keep himself from laughing, "Dude! Not cool! And not needed! We are back in my house and here I don't have a bedtime!" Donnie had recovered from his laughing fit as he joined in, "Well you should have one." Mikey glared at Donnie, "I do not!" master splinter smiled and spoke up, "Maybe something we can discuss later." Mikey looked up and sighed, "Is everyone against me or something?" Lex rolled his eyes, "Come on, let's get you to bed." And before Mikey could say anything had Lex already lifted him up, "Dude! We talked about this! I thought we had agreed that this wasn't needed!" Lex ignored him and walked towards Mikey's room, Donnie laughed and walked after him. Splinter slowly turned to look at his oldest son.

Leo stared at the event that had just happened; he looked at it with different emotions: anger; sadness; hurt.

Anger: angry with those mutants, for the fact that they had entered his life.

Sadness for the fact that the mutant seemed to act as a better older brother then he himself had for a while.

Hurt, because he felt replaced.

Leo turned and walked towards his own room. Raph followed his older brother.

The two youngest both lied in their own bed, "Say Donnie... aren't we like… being mean to Leo and Raph?" Donnie opened his eyes and turned towards his little brother, "What do you mean?" Mikey tucked a little at his pillow, "You know… It feels like we are… like… pushing them away…" Donnie shook his head, "We aren't Mikey, we aren't acting much different then normal, all we do is taking a little space, you know just taking some time for ourselves. Nothing they can't handle if they try." Mikey nodded, "Yeah, I guess you are right."

At the same time:  
"I hate them." Raph looked up at his brother's sudden voice, "Same with my bro… same with me, I can't stand it!" Raph answered with his own frustration, why couldn't those mutants just disappear. Raph growled and climbed out of bed, he wasn't going to get any sleep anyway. "Raph? Where are you going?" Raph didn't look at his brother as he answered, "I am sleeping with Mikey and Donnie tonight." And he left the room, Leo smiled and nodded in understanding.

Raph looked around and saw that the other mutants where out, probably getting Mikey's nunchucks, Raph thought to himself. Raph was at his younger brothers' room fast and slowly opened the door, and closed it again after he was in. Raph walked towards Mikey's bed, climbed in behind him and after that, he throws his arm around his baby brother.

"Raphie?"

Raph sighed, "Shut it Mikey, I couldn't sleep."

Mikey smiled and nodded, "Whatever you say Raphie." Mikey nuzzled himself closer to his big brother.

Donnie smiled in the darkness before he let sleep take him.

The next morning came again and the seven turtles were all in the living room, doing their own thing, that was until the T-phone rang, Donnie picked it up, "Hello? With Donnie?"

"_Donnie! Why haven't you phoned me earlier?"_

"April! I am so sorry, my and the guys have been busy and Mikey is just back and-"

"_What! Mikey is back? Why didn't you tell me! I am coming over!"_

"Wait April!" Donnie stared at his phone, she had hung up, and Donnie looked up at the living room, seeing the three guest looking at him in question and seeing Mikey laughing like crazy, yeah this will be fun to explain.

April walked into the lair, "Hello? Guys? Anyone here?" no answer. April sighed and walked towards Donnie's lab and knocked on the door, "Donnie?" "I am here April!" April turned and saw Donnie walking out of the dojo, looking a little nervous, "Hey April, how is it going?" April gave Donnie a look, "Okay, what is wrong?" Donnie gave a small sheepish laugh, "Wrong? Wrong? Whoever said something was wrong?" April gave a half-hearted glare, "Donnie, what is wrong. Where are your brothers?" Donnie gave a small smile, "They are in the dojo- I really think you shouldn't enter just yet."

April moved to open the door but Donnie stepped in the way, April moved to the side and Don moved in front of her again, "Look April, there is something weird going on and I don't know how to tell you just what it is…" April gave a small smile, "Okay, I understand, why don't we go to the kitchen so we can talk?" Donnie sighed in relive and gave a happy smile, "good idea." The two moved towards the kitchen when suddenly April turned around, run to the dojo, and threw the door open. She gasped at what she saw.

Three other giant mutants, said mutants turned around to face her, Mikey stood in front of the three and turned, "Wow, April you are here early, did Don already explain what is going on?" April just stared; she looked around and saw Leo and Raph standing nearby, glaring at the mutants that stood by Mikey. "April? You okay?" Mikey asked concerned, Donnie joined April at her side, "Dude! I thought you would make sure she understood what was going on!" Don held up his hand, "I was planning on it, but April just decided to look where you guys were." Mikey nodded, "Well, April, meet Lex, Rex and Dexter." Mikey pointed at said mutant in turn. "Don? What is going on?" Don sighed, "Well April, take a seat this is a long story."

April stared at Don, "You are kidding me right." Donnie shook his head, "Everything I told you is one hundred percent the truth." April looked at Mikey, who was playing around with Rex, April smiled, "Well, in that case." April stood up and walked towards the new mutants and held out her hand, "Hello, I am April O'neil. Nice to meet you." Lex nodded, "Nice to meet you, me name is Lex, these are my brothers Rex and Dexter." Dexter thought for a minute and said, "Now I know who you are! Did you know the Kraang is looking for you?" Donnie looked up, "You know that?" Dexter nodded, "Yeah, like I already said, I hacked into the Kraang computer to find out what they didn't tell us, which is btw a lot, and I came past some file on April here." Dexter pointed at April, "Not a lot of it made sense so I pretty much just skipped it." and Dexter shrugged.

Donnie sighed, "Damn, and here I thought we could finally find out what they need April for.".

"Rex! Put me down!" Donnie looked up to see Mikey being held upside down, Mikey had a big smile on his face while Rex was smirking, "So I won?" Mikey shook his head, "Never!" Rex smirked, "You are asking for it-" "Rex!" Rex and Mikey both looked up at Lex, "Focus?" Rex nodded, "Okay." Mikey was laughing, "Ow shut it Shorty." "But dude! You are like a head taller then Lex and you still listen to him, it is funny to see!" Rex gave a half-hearted glare before smirking, "You sure you wanna make fun of the guy who is making sure you aren't falling face first to the floor?" Mikey stopped laughing and looked at the floor for a minute, "Yeah… probably not the smartest thing I ever did… could you put me down?" Rex rolled his eyes but put Mikey down again.

April had her hand before her mouth to keep herself from laughing, "Anyway, Don, you know yet what the Kraang wanted from Mikey?" Don shrugged, "We aren't sure yet." Dexter spoke up, "You know… the more that I think about it the more it makes sense…" Don looks up but Lex was him for, "What makes sense?" Dexter held up his hand, "Well, ever since we heard Don's side of the story and after I read the Kraang database I have been working on a possible theory." Rex looked up, "And that is?" Dexter held up both hands, "Okay, hear me out it is pretty far thought but with our situation I think it is a pretty good guess.".

"We." Dexter pointed at himself and his two brothers, "Where made to kill the turtles, because you guys kept interfering with the Kraangs plans, and kept April save, who was again needed for the Kraangs plans." Don spoke up, "And without us they would be able to get to April easier." Dexter nodded, "True, but the mutagen isn't perfect, the personality and personal believes and thought of people keep interfering, so they needed something to make us act right." Donnie nodded and gasped, "Like the drive to get someone back!" Dexter nodded, "True, this is probably why Mikey got pulled into it." Leo stepped up, "But why Mikey?" Don answered, "He is the youngest! Remember the file we found? And that Mikey was marked because he was the youngest!" Lex nodded, "But why? Why would they need the youngest?" Dexter thought and spoke up again, "Here is it were it gets far thought.

"I don't think they were planning on getting to the point where we just took Mikey without fighting the other turtles, they were planning on us to kill you guys before any of this would happen, but that would have been too much of a gamble, so they made a backup plan." Mikey and Raph looked at one other, "And that was?" Dexter took a small breath, "Remember that they told us that Mikey was brainwashed? I think that if it got to the point were we only took Mikey that they were going to brainwash him into believing the same story we did. That way they would have one of their enemies on their side. But more important, someone that knows April and can get her to walk in a trap. After all, the Kraang had known that you guys would be out searching for Mikey, which is the reason why we left the TCRI building in the first place." Mikey thought and spoke up, "You mean that they were planning on brainwashing me when they came to take me to that check thingie?" Dexter nodded, "I think so." Donnie smiled, "So wait, the only reason why the Kraangs planned failed was because you guys already distrusted them to begin with?" Dexter nodded, "I think so."

"You are right Dexter, that is far thought… but it also makes sense." Dexter turned to Lex, "I know." Lex looked at Dexter, "When did you even come up with it?" Dexter smiled, "It was the whole fact that the Kraang kept trying to get Mikey alone, I mean if they wanted him death they wouldn't have gone to so many problems, I think they were planning on brainwashing him the first time they caught him, but the Don, Leo, and Raph came and busted him out." Lex nodded, "They tried to sedate him, so that they could take him to the lab to brainwash him… that also explains why they didn't want us around, seeing the fact that they wanted us to believe Mikey was our brother." Dexter nodded "And brainwashing goes away over time, as long as they aren't reminded of the fake story, so we figured that Mikey would heal, while in matter of fact he was still to be brainwashed in the first place." Donnie sighed, "This all is nuts, it is genius but it is nuts at the same time." Dexter nodded, "I know. But then again, it is only a theory."

"But still, why Mikey?" Raph spoke up, "I mean, sure he is the youngest but why?" Leo gasped, "Because even if we knew, we wouldn't dare to attack our baby brother. If it were me then you, Raph, wouldn't have a problem attacking. If it was Raph then I could attack him if I set my mind to it. If it were Donnie then we would probably knock you out as soon as possible. But Mikey is the youngest, and so the least likely that we would attack him in the first place." Donnie sighed, "We would be too happy that he was back to even stop to think that the Kraang brainwashed him."

Dexter nodded, "Everything fits." Lex smiled at his brother, "When did it hit you that it all fitted?" Dexter shrugged, "Like I said, I spend a lot of time thinking about it, but the last thing that made me realise it was the fact that Mikey knew April, and that the Kraang is after April." Mikey stared with his mouth open, "Dude… That is nuts." Donnie smiled, "I know bro. I know." April sat down next to Mikey, "So much planning, and all of it went south because you guys didn't trust them?" Rex, Dexter and Lex looked at one other, shrugged and gave a small nod, "I guess so." April and Mikey looked at one other, "And it all could have worked, if we were out looking for Mikey, then all he would have to do was call out to me and I would have followed it without second guesses." Raph nodded, "We all would."

Leo looked up, "Wait, they are still after Mikey, but they know that you guys know the truth, so why?" Dexter thought and shrugged, "I guess they are still hoping to brainwash him into believing he is with them, and so to get us all in a trap. Do not forget that none of us here want something bad to happen to him." Raph took Mikey in a headlock, "Well, you aren't going topside for a long time bro." Mikey smiled a little, "Yeah, I figured that dude."

One more day had been all it took to make Mikey go crazy, sure he loved attention, but this just wasn't normal anymore! Mikey hadn't had a moment rest ever sense he met Lex and the guys. They had informed Master Splinter with their thoughts and he had agreed to keep Mikey from going topside for a while. That wouldn't have been that much of a problem, hadn't it been for the fact that he now had six overly worried brothers around him, it was driving him crazy.

So now he was here in the late night, looking around to make sure everyone was asleep. Donnie had fallen asleep in his lab. Raph and Leo were asleep after a long night patrolling and a long day training, someone needed to keep the Foot and the Kraang from destroying the city. Dexter and Rex were both K.O. on the couch. Lex was the difficult one, Mikey never knew for sure when the dude slept and when he was meditating, and when he was just faking it to scare the crap out of whoever walked past him. Even though he said he didn't mean it like that Mikey had the feeling the guy did.

Mikey had his skateboard in hand and was at the door out of the lair, he had asked if he could go out to skate for a while and Splinter had said yes, as long as he had his T-phone with him and made sure that it was hidden so that if something happened they could track him. That and he needed to be back within a hour or else Splinter would send out the help troops. Mikey opened the door and slowly walked outside and looked over his shoulder, only to see Lex staring at him, asking for an explanation with his eyes.

Mikey gulped and held his finger to his mouth, asking the taller mutant to stay quiet. Lex gave Mikey a look which said, give-me-a-good-reason-or-else-I-will-wake-everyone -up. Mikey pointed at himself, his skateboard, the clock, held up one finger and after that put his hands together to give a silent beg. Lex looked at the clock and held up one finger, you have one hour, not more. Mikey smiled saluted and disappeared out of the lair.

Mikey raced though the sewers, making sure he didn't go to far, he would need to go back in time or else the guys would come after him and he really wasn't waiting for that. Mikey past the half hour point and sighed, he would need to go home now. Mikey turned and came face to face with Kraangs, Mikey's hands shot for his nunchucks, only to realise that he left them at the lair. Mikey gave a small smile, "Hey dudes, guess what? Dexter found out about your plans and they won't work anymore, so yeah, if you dudes could just let me go home then I will be very happy and then you guys can just go on with your evil plans. At least, that is until Leo and Raph have enough of it and put an end to it, but hey let's not talk about that okay?" Mikey slowly walked backwards, board in hand when he heard movements behind him, he looked over his shoulder and saw more Kraangs.

"Kraang has already changed Kraangs plans." Mikey looked at the talking Kraang, "Really? Good, then I will leave you people at it okay?" a Kraang pointed its gun at Mikey, "Kraang is to get one of the ones named turtle to complete the deal Kraang made." Mikey gulped.

The Kraang shot and Mikey felt his body just shutting down, and he felt to the ground unable to move but very much awake. The Kraang moved and lifted him and took them to the ladder not to far, Mikey looked at his skateboard and sighed, he was so not having his mouth, he goes out for half an hour and he already got in trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

Mikey's hands were tied together behind his shell and throw into a Van. Mikey stared at the ground, he felt the vehicle starting to move and rolled to the side whenever the Van made a turn. Mikey sighed and started to think, why did this have to happen? He had only been out for half a hour and he hadn't even gone topside! This was so unfair. How many times had he been kidnapped now? First by the Kraang, then he got busted out, the he was kidnapped by Lex and his bros, for the Kraang. Then the Kraang tried to kidnap him from those guys. Then the guys kidnapped him away from the Kraang. And now the Kraang kidnapped him again. That makes in total of four, and five tries.

Mikey felt the Van come to a stop, he was slowly getting some of his control over his body back but it wasn't much. The Kraangs opened the door and lifted him up again, which also seemed to become a habit from everyone he met. The Kraang took Mikey to a building and climbed to the roof, there they set Mikey down and waited. Mikey broke the silence, "So… Why kidnap me again? The last few times it didn't work out either." The Kraangs remand silent, "I thought we already talked about this, but the guys know your evil plans and they won't fall for any trap." Again silent, "I mean, it can't be that fun to do this, kidnapping me, having to fight me bros, getting your ass kicked and-"

"The one named turtle should keep its mouth shut against the Kraang." A Kraang interrupted him, but Mikey was to happy to care, finally a reaction, "So you dudes can talk! And here I thought you finally deleted the whole talking bug."

"The one named turtle has to keep its mouth shut against the Kraang. " Mikey sighed, "and the Kraang needs to stop using the Kraangs own name… ow my god, it is contagious!" the Kraang held its gun up at Mikey but it seemed like faith was on the turtles side for ones and a bunch of foot appeared. Mikey gulped, "Hey Kraang dude, you remember that plan of yours yeah, well. I think it will totally work, give it a shot." The Kraang was back to ignoring Mikey, and Mikey sighed, he so didn't want to go with the foot, when he went with the foot he would end up with shredder and that scared him shitless.

Dogpound jumped on the roof and growled out his sentence, "I am here to pick up the turtle." Mikey let himself fall face first on the roof, "This is not my month." Dogpound lifted Mikey up and turned to leave. Mikey sighed and counted in his head just how many times he had been lifted till now, he ended with a total of ten; give one take one. Why did everyone lift him? He has legs! He can walk!

It didn't take long for Dogpound to get to the foot building, Mikey being Mikey had lost interest in the surroundings and was pretty much pouting and feeling sorry for himself. Dogpound took Mikey to the top floor and put him in front of the shredder, Mikey swallowed.

"Well, hello turtle." Mikey tried to smile, "Hey dude..." the shredder smirked as Mikey sat there uncomfortable, "Do you have any idea in what kind of situation you are in at this moment?" Mikey swallowed and gave a cheery smile, "One which I didn't think I would end up in with skating." The shredder glared, "You think this is a joke? Do you really think you will ever get out of here alive?" Mikey looked at a the only clock in the room, it was a few minutes until his one hour mark, but Mikey was sure that his bros were already getting ready for getting to him, he only needed to keep himself alive and shredder busy for a little longer. Mikey took a deep breath and said as happy as possible, "Well, I surely hope I will."

-.-

Shredder glared while Mikey couldn't help but smile, they had been at it for ten minutes now and with every second his bros got closer he just knew it, "I will ask you one more time turtle, Where is Yoshi?" Mikey just grinned and replied, "Not telling." Shredder snapped at the orange wearing turtle, "Why are you smiling! Don't you understand that I can kill you any moment I want?" Mikey just grinned and said, "Because Raph and Rex are going to be so mad, and I am happy it isn't at me." Shredder went to ask just who this Rex was when Karai walked in and saw just who sat in front of her father.

"Hey Karai! Long time no seen!" Karai ignored Mikey and turned too her father, "Father, what is he doing here? Him being here is a very bad idea." shredder turned his attention to his daughter, "What do you mean Karai?" Karai gave a small nervous smile, "I mean that we should put him on a roof on some other building and get away." Shredder didn't like this answer, "What are you saying! Are you betraying me!" Karai looked up, "Of course not father! But I… well… I just don't really want those other mutants to come here! That is all!" shredder looked up, "Other mutants?" Karai, "Yes father" Dogpound interfered, "What is so special about other mutants?" Karai glared at Dogpound, "These other mutants could easily rip your arms off so shut it." Mikey just sat there on the ground and grinned, "Hey Dogpound! You should know who she is talking about! After all you met one of them!" Dogpound glared at Mikey and Mikey looked away, "Okay, I will keep my mouth shut now."

Shredder smirked, "They are really that strong? Then I may have use for them" Karai shook her head, "That is a bad idea father, they are pretty protective of him" Karai pointed at Mikey while he just grinned, "But of course! I am just adorable." Karai gave shot a glare at Mikey while shredder just kept smirking, "I see, and if they want the turtle back in one piece they will listen to me." Before Karai could tell shredder that that was a horrible idea, an alarm went off.

Dogpound looked up, "I guess they are here."

Mikey smiled, "You are going to get your ass kicked." Shredder grabbed Mikey by his neck and lifted him up, "Shut it brat."

-.-

"Geez, way to let them know we are here." Raph glared at Rex and the bigger mutant replied grinning, "Well, I want to get our little bro back so…" Leo glared at Rex but before they could say any more don stepped in to hold the peace, "Well, at least we have a way in now." The six turned their attention to the giant metal wall, which had now a big hole in it. Dexter grinned and nodded, "Way to make an opening Rex." Rex gave a smirk back and a small bow, "I do what I do best." Lex sighed, "Focus guys." Rex and Dexter both looked up at their older brother, "I will take care of them." Lex nodded to the group of ninjas that was approaching. Leo looked up, "You sure you can handle them? They are ninjas." Lex nodded, "I will be fine. Dexter you-" Dexter stared at weapons and some vehicles, "I like that… can I Lex?" Lex stared and shrugged, "Dexter, go lose." Dexter grinned "Yes!" and he run towards the weapons and looked though them.

Rex was already walking towards the stairs, "I am going straight up." Raph glared and spoke up, "Me too." Rex rolled his eyes "Figures." Leo nodded at Raph, "Me and don will go down, checking to make sure they don't have some plan to attack." And the team split up.

Rex and Raph run the stairs up in silent until they found the elevator and took that further up. An uneasy silent fell on them while they waited. Rex sighed, "He isn't going to replace you, you know." Raph glared at the door, "I have no idea what you are talking about." Rex rolled his eyes, "Look, all I am saying is is that Mikey isn't the kind of person to just replace people, and neither is don… you should know that." Raph glared at the floor, "Of course I know that." Rex grinned, "Then why are you worried about it?" Raph kept quiet while he looked down, then he looked up a little "How did you know I was worrying about it?" Rex shrugged, "Call it a hunch. Okay, not really. Dexter likes to over think stuff and Lex may have heard you guys talking a few times while he was meditating, I swear that guy never sleeps." Raph rubbed the back of his neck, "He heard us?" Rex nodded, "yeah, wouldn't tell everything, saying that Dexter and I didn't need to know." Rex shrugged as he looked at the meter to see on which floor they were, "Man, this is one long elevator…"

Raph gave Rex a look, Rex turned, "What?" Raph stared as he spoke, "Well, how do you, or Lex for that matter, know how to react?" Rex grinned, "We are more mature." Raph gave a unbelieving look, "you and Dexter mature? I can believe Lex but-" Rex chuckled, "Okay, me and Dexter aren't too mature, but Lex surely is, and we are more mature then you guys." Raph rolled his eyes, "How is that even possible, you were created later then we got mutated." Rex grinned, "We just are, deal with it." The door opened with a bling and the two walked out.

Both run from corner to corner to stay hidden, "Man, what is taking Dexter so long with his distraction-" a loud explosion was heard from downstairs. Rex looked up "Never mind." The two continued running down the hallway, "What did Dexter do anyway?" Rex shrugged, "Don't know, and I am not sure if I want to know either." Raph just nodded and the two stopped in front of a big door, the two looked at one other, "Well, Raph, you think this is it?" Rex said with a mocking voice, Raph smirked and replied "I am not sure detective Rex, all the leads point towards it." The two grinned and Rex punched the door in.

The two walked in and shredder looked at them, slightly surprised that they just kicked the door in without difficulties. Karai looked at her father, "Like I said before, this is a bad idea." The two however didn't pay Karai or shredder any attention, their attention was with the orange wearing turtle, which shredder still had up by his neck. Mikey looked at the just arrived party and smiled in relieve. They were finally here, "Hey guys! Took you long enough." Raph smiled at his little brother, "Don't worry Mikey, we will have you out in no time." Rex nodded and turned to face shredder, "Put him down nice and easy, then no one gets hurt."

Shredder smirked and tightened his grip around Mikey's neck just a little, Mikey gasped for air as it became more difficult to breathe. Rex couldn't stop a growl from escaping and Raph took a step forwards to get his brother out of the shredder's grip but shredder held up his claw close to Mikey's temper, "One more step and the turtle dies." Rex's hand shot out and took a hold of Raph's shell, pulling him back slightly while he held his eyes on the threat. Raph looked at Rex in disbelieve, "Are you just going to let that guy do what he want?!" Rex looked Raph in the eyes for a moment, winked and muttered, "Just trust me on this one." Raph nodded and turned to glare at shredder.

Rex looked shredder in the eyes, "What do you want in trade for Mikey's safety?" shredder smirked and answered with confidence, "Total obedience from you and your two comrades." Karai looked nervous as she slowly walked away thinking, I am staying out of this one. Rex didn't break his eye contact with shredder as he slowly spoke, "where in your tiny brain did you think that would work. Let me just say this" Raph pulled out his weapons and held them up in a fight stage, "I listen to no one. Got it?"

Shredder wasn't happy with this answer and hold his claw now against Mikey's temper, "If you want this one alive, you will listen to me." Rex rolled his eyes, "I know you were going to do that, you are scared you will lose so you need cheap tricks like that to win." Shredder glared at the red handed mutant, "If you know what is smart and good for you, then you will give up now, there is no way you could ever defeat me." Rex gives Raph a small nod before turning his attention back to Shredder, "Really? Because from my point are you hiding. Hiding from a real fight, which you know you wouldn't win." Shredder send a murderous glare to Rex, "You freak have the nerve to talk like that to the shredder!" Rex sighed, "Really? Are you also going to say your own name over and over again? I guess it is contagious"

Mikey couldn't help but smile a little at the joke.

Shredder however didn't think of it as funny, "You freak will respect me!" Rex crossed his arms, "I won't ever respect or follow someone that is weak or scared to fight." Shredder snarls at Rex, "I will teach you to respect the shredder!" Rex smirked, "U think us tuff? Bring it on." Shredder dropped Mikey and called to Dogpound, "Keep an eye on the turtle while I take care of this disrespectful freak" Dogpound nodded as shredder walked towards Rex. Rex gave Raph a fast look which said, get Mikey and get out of here. Raph was already at the side of the room and nodded while Rex stopped one of the shredders claws with his spiked knuckles.

Dogpound was watching the fight when he had a realization; he remembered the night on the roof top when some new freak had kicked him off. Karai had told him that he had meet the mutants, and Dogpound released that this one was probably one of those mutants and was probably like the one he had fought, if you can call that a fight, "Ooow crud." Mikey look up and smirked, "Oow yeah! I almost forgot, you met Dexter." Dogpound looked at the turtle he had tucked under his arm, "And who is this?" Mikey smirked and spoke up proud, "This is Rex, he is stronger then Dexter."

A new voice spoke up "But the again you haven't met Lex yet." Raph kicked Dogpound in the face and Dogpound dropped Mikey as result, "Now keep your filty hands of my baby brother dog breath." Raph pulled Mikey back to his feet and cut the ropes with his sai, he pulled his brother in a hug, "You really need to stop getting kidnapped." Mikey smiled, "I will try." Raph took Mikey's hand and pulled him back to the open door, Raph looked over his shoulder just in time to see Rex just dodge an attack from Shredder, "Don't look back! Just get Mikey to safety!" Rex yelled after Raph, Raph nodded and pulled Mikey out of the room.

The two ran though the hallways and down the stairs for some time until Raph thought they had a good distance so they could take a breather. The two brothers stood against the wall, after Raph got some air in his lungs he turned to Mikey and checked him over of injuries, "Don't worry Raphie, I am fine." Raph looked Mikey straight in the eyes to see if he was lying or not, "Okay buddy, just checking." Mikey smiled, "I know… you think Rex is okay?" Raph looked at the stairs going up and then smiled at Mikey, "He will be fine. He is a tuff guy" Mikey looked at Raph, "How can you be so sure?" Raph smiled, "He is to much like the two of us, he can handle himself." Mikey laughed and hugged Raph, "Thanks." Raph smiled and petted Mikey on the hand before pulling away and grabbing his hand, "No problem squirt, let's get out of here."

The two continued walking down when suddenly out of nowhere Rex appeared and he pulled the two smaller mutants along, "Keep running, I seriously pissed him off." Raph and Mikey gave each other a look before mikey asked, "What did you do?" Rex gave a sheepish smile, "Well, you remember the water tank in the floor in that room right?" the two turtles nodded, "Well, in the fight the glass broke." Raph nodded, "so he is mad because you messed his place up?" Rex grinned, "Not that… I may have tossed him though the hole in the glass and made a run for it" Raph started laughing and Mikey joined in after a second, "Dude! That is awesome!" Mikey said though his laughing fit, Raph grinned and spoke up, "Genius, pure genius." Rex smiled, "I know right! Though I don't think tinhead enjoyed it."

On that moment a very angry and loud scream was heard though the building.

The three stopped for a second before they set off running again.

-.-

Leo and don walked though the basement of the foot headquarters, they both were disappointed at what they found, which had been nothing. Leo stood up and nodded at don, "Well, that was all of it let's go up and help the others." Leo started to turn around when Donnie spoke, "Leo, is there something you want to talk about?" Leo stopped but didn't turn around, "Why are you asking that?" Don shrugged, "You have been… well… not like yourself the past few days. I want to know what is wrong." Leo stared at the door, "Donnie, we don't have time for this. We need to go up and get Mikey-" Donnie interrupted Leo, "I know, but you and I both know that Rex and Raph can handle that… what I want to know is why you and Raph feel so…threatened by Lex and the guys."

The two stood in silent when Leo shrugged, "I am not sure, I just… I don't… I don't want to lose any of you as my brothers and… you know… I just…" don smiled and walked up to Leo and gave him a hug, "Hey, come on Leo, that will never happen. We are family and we will always stay that, there is no need for you or Raph for that matter to worry about Mikey or me forgetting about you guys. The others are cool, and nice. But you two are our brothers and you always will be." Don pulled away and gave a cherry smile, "After all, we have been though so much together, there is more needed then new friends to make us replace you guys, so stop worrying about it okay?" Leo smiled and nodded, "Sure. I will try." The two smiled at one other when suddenly they heard a loud angry scream.

"Leo? Was that… shredder?" Leo nodded, "I think it is time to leave don." Donnie nodded and the two brothers run back up to Lex and Dexter.

-.-

Karai looked at her father in the water as he screamed his lungs out in anger. Truth be told, she never saw it coming and man it had been funny.

_Rex jumped out of the way of another claw as he landed on the glass, everyone in the room heard the glass crack, Rex jumped back to the normal floor as the glass broke. Everyone was silent, "You freak! What do you think you are doing destroying me place!" Rex held up his hands, "Hey! It is your fault you pushed me to jump aside… wait… you are me enemy I don't care how you feel…" Rex thought for a moment before smirking, "And I will just keep on destroying your stuff." Shredder glared at the mutant and growled out something between a warning and a treat. _

_Rex just kept on smirking, "What? I am sorry, I don't speak idioticish." Shredder made another attack and this time he scratched Rex in the arm, "Hey dude! Watch it those things are sharp." Rex looked up and saw the shredder standing before him, Rex felt the foot before he saw it and Rex fell on the ground. The shredder stood before him, "And now you freak, you die." Shredder's claw came down with great speed and Rex reacted on instinct, he grabbed shredder by his arm and wrist and Rex kicked with one leg him in the stomach, he lifted the grown man up and throw him over his head and kicked himself up after. _

_Rex turned ready for another round but shredder landed straight in the hole in the glass, silence filled the air as Rex stared for a second, after that he took of running with a, "Enjoy your swim!"_

Karai saw that her father was down with screaming and that he was swimming to the side of the pool, Karai couldn't help herself any longer, "I told you it was a bad idea." Shredder ignored her and growled out an order, "I want that mutants head on a plate, am I clear!" the ninjas, who had appeared out of nowhere, nodded and disappeared again.

-.-

Rex kicked the door open and run out with Raph and Mikey close behind him, "We got him, let's go." He yelled at the his two brothers.

"Aaaw." They heard from somewhere above and looked up, and there was Dexter standing on top of some sort of giant robot made out of vehicles and weapons, which preciously had been in the boxes and been standing in the room. Mikey and Raph stared at the thing in wonder, how had Dexter been able to make it? No one would ever know. Rex gave Lex a look, "You know better then to let Dexter run free with this kind of stuff" Lex smiled, "We did distract them so I don't get the problem."

On that moment, another door opened and Leo and Donnie run in, only to come to a stop as they saw Dexter's toy. "Wow…" Donnie muttered before he noticed Mikey and run up to him, "Are you okay?!" Mikey nodded, "Not even a scratch!" Leo sighed, "That is good." Rex smiled and looked nervous over his shoulder, "Okay, all is good and fine now let's get out of here." Lex sighed, "Okay, what did you do." Before Rex could say anything they heard another angry scream.

"I may have something to do with that." Leo looked up, "What did you do? Destroy his claws?" Rex grinned, "Tossed him into water, I don't think he likes water." Donnie smiled, "That is a story just begging to be told." Leo nodded, "But later, let's get out first." Lex nodded, "I second that."

Rex suddenly throws Mikey over his shoulder, "Hey! What is that for!" Mikey asked shocked, Rex just smiles, "Precaution" Leo rolls his eyes and nods, "Let's just get out of here." The seven started to run back while Mikey couldn't help but think, and there is number eleven.

They run a few blocks before Leo opened a sewer cover and everyone jumped in. When they were down Mikey spoke up again, "So… can I walk now?" he was met with six different 'no's Mikey sighed and muttered a 'Figures.'

Lex smiled, "You should have seen it coming Mikey, after all none of this would have happened is you hadn't gone out alone." Donnie nodded, "He is right you know, why did you go out alone anyway?" Mikey rolled his eyes and gave a small smile, "Because I was going stare-crazy! I didn't mean to get in trouble, it was supposed to be a small skateboard trip, nothing special. I didn't go to far I didn't go topside, it isn't me fault that the Kraang came down in the sewers! I just wanted some time to relax." Dexter grinned, "You can have that time in the lair, no problem!" Mikey rolled his eyes and sighed ones again, oow no he couldn't get that in the lair.


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks have past since the Kraangs had kidnapped mikey and given him to the shredder.

It had been weeks since the escape.

And in those weeks the new mutants and the turtles had been getting closer and better friends with one other. All though the tension between them all had disappeared there was no denying that they had started to attract attention, something none of them wanted but with the eight mutants in the sewers there was no escaping that from happening.

So the eight, and April, were in the kitchen talking about what they should do.

"You guys could always go back to that train station." Donnie offered the choice but Rex shook his head, "It is just a matter of time before the humans will destroy that and build something new." Leo thought and spoke up, "The sewers are big, I bet there is some other place for you guys." Splinter shook his head, "That would not be wise. Our guests don't know enough of the humans above to hide from them. And then we aren't even talking about scavenging food and materials." Lex nodded, "True."

Lex sighed, "Well, me and my brothers made a plan." Rex growled at this, clearly he didn't like it. Lex ignored him and continued, "You told us more about the Kraang and the fact that they came from a place, the place they call dimension X. I had the idea that maybe we could go there. And stop the Kraang from that side, that way you guys would again have to worry less about the Kraang and you could concentrate on shredder." Everyone looked shocked as Leo spoke up, "Are you guys nuts or something? You want to go to the home from the Kraang, who are still after you three, so you can try to stop them?" Dexter grinned, "That is the plan."

"Alone?" Raph asked and Dexter nodded, "That is nuts. Can't you guys get a different idea or something?" Dexter held up his hand, "We know that we will go in with the three of us, but in that world we won't have to hide and we figured that we can't have been the only experiments from the Kraang. We could go there, make allies and make a revolution happen." Nobody said anything until someone broke the silence, "Leatherhead is there." Everyone turned to Mikey, "And he said that they had him as an experiment, so there could be more…" Lex nodded, "so that is the plan."

Donnie jumped from his chair, "That is not a plan! That is a suicide mission! In case you guys forgot, the Kraang has the teleportation matt in there headquarters! You just want to break in use the matt and hope that you won't see them on the other side? What is stopping them from sending more though the matt after you?" Dexter just grinned, "We are going to take the powercell with us though the portal. That way they won't be able to use it anymore." Don stared and sighed, "We will still have to break into the Kraangs headquarters and keep the Kraang from shooting you while you use the matt."

Lex smiled, "No we won't, we are going to break in and Dexter is going to look for the blueprints from the matt, we will try to steal the important parts and the powercell, then we make a new portal somewhere where they can't find it, and use it then."

Splinter sighed, "And I guess that there is nothing we can say to change your mind?" the three looked at one other and shook there heads, "Then what can we do to help you guys?" Lex turned to Leo, "What?" Lex asked. Leo grinned, "What can we do to help? There must be something." Rex shook his head, "Too dangerous little guys." Raph rolled his eyes, "Yeah right. We are ninjas we can handle it." Mikey grinned, "This means I am finally allowed out again right?" Mikey's question was answered with six different no's. Mikey sighed, "Should have seen that one coming."

Lex gave a small smile, "Sorry." Mikey waved it off, "It's okay dude."

"So how are we going to get in?" Leo asked as Dexter answered, "We are going to use the backdoor." Donnie gave a stare, "They don't have one." Dexter nodded, "True, they don't have one yet." all of them turned to Rex who shrugged, "I can make a way in." Lex nodded, "That is taken care of. Dexter? can you get all the information we may need?" Dexter nodded, "Of course, I will need to get to the main-computer though to do that." Donnie smiled, "I know the way, I can lead you right to it." Dexter looked up, "How come that you know the way?" Donnie smiled a little sheepish as he explained how he had search the whole headquarters for Mikey all that time ago. Everyone stared with their mouth open except for April, who had known it. Mikey spoke up, "Dude…that is cool." Don smiled, "Thanks Mikey, makes it feel a lot better."

Leo was the first to speak again, "Anyway, we have the map so and Donnie and Dexter are going to the main computer, what are we going to do?" Lex grinned and Rex smirked, they spoke together, "We are going to break the matt into pieces and break the important with us." Raph and Leo looked at one other as Raph asked, "How are we going to know what is important?" Dexter grinned, "With Kraang tech you have on rule, everything that gives light off is important." Raph nodded, "Seems easy enough." Lex nodded, "We will leave when it gets dark."

Mikey sighed, "And let me guess, I stay here?" the six others nodded and Mikey let his head fall face first to the table, "Figured." April petted his shoulder, "Relax Mikey, I am not allowed to go either." Mikey just muttered something unhearable into the table.

Time with by with them all preparing for the mission. Mikey sat by as his brothers and his new friends made themselves ready for a mission from which they may not return, it didn't give a nice feeling. Mikey didn't even notice he was spacing out until Raph tabbed him on the shoulder, "You okay?" Mikey shrugged, "I am fine." Raph gave a look and sat down next to him, "You don't sound or look fine to me, what are you thinking about?" Mikey gave a small glare, "Why am I not allowed to help?" Raph thought and spoke, "It is just too dangerous bro." Mikey glared at the floor and said pouting, "You, Leo and Donnie can go." Raph grinned, "Sorry buddy." Mikey sighed and whined a little, "So why can't I go?" Raph smiled, "We just… look… we are not risking the Kraang getting you again. Now stop asking." Raph stood up, petted Mikey on the head and walked away. Mikey glared at the ground, "We do they keep petting my head."

-.-

Mikey stared at the TV, not really seeing it but sulking because he was ones again stuck in the lair. The past few weeks he hadn't been allowed out, not ones. Even when he asked master splinter one of the guys would somehow appear and drag him back to 'safety' as they called it, he called it 'crazy-house'. "I understand that you feel locked away my son." Mikey jumped at the sudden sound of his father's voice, "Master! I euh… I am okay with it… it is just… okay, I am bored and I want to go out again. why won't they allow it master?" splinter smiled, "They are worried. Only when danger got to close will most see danger, and it may have been that they now see danger in everything that can move, and not move." Mikey sighed, "Yeah, I noticed."

Splinter placed his hand on Mikey's shoulder and smiled at his son, "Come, I have a idea which you will like." Mikey looked up and nodded at his sensei.

-.-

Rex walked towards the wall of the building, "You sure you want it here?" Donnie looked at his phone and nodded, "That is the place, there is a hole in the security on the other side of this wall, even when you break it, nothing will go off." Rex nodded, hit the wall, the stone cracked, and it slowly broke down. A hole big enough for all of them was left. Rex climbed in first, "It is save. No Kraang around." the others followed him though the hole. the six looked around, "Which way now?" Raph asked as Donnie and Dexter looked at the map, Donnie pointed to a staircase, "you guys need to go all the way up, then you will find the matt." Dexter pointed at some door at the end of the room, "Don and I go that way, don't be surprised when you hear an alarm, Don and I are going to trigger it so you have more time and less enemies to fight."

Leo nodded, "We will all meet back at the base. No hanging around." Lex nodded, "Let's go." And the group split up. Donnie and Dexter ran though different doors and hallways until they got to the room they were looking for, "is this it?" Donnie looked at Dexter as Dexter nodded, "This is it." the two opened the door slowly and saw a few Kraang standing by the computer. Dexter ended them quick as Donnie looked though the computer, "And here is the distraction." Alarms sounded though the building. Dexter nodded and set to work on looking for the needed information.

Leo, Raph, Lex and Rex ran the stairs up and when the hear the alarm sound they hide in a room as the Kraang ran by, "So far so good." Lex muttered as they moved again when the Kraang had passed. The four ran in silence the stairs up until they got to the top. Rex hit the door and it flow open, "So much for keeping a low profile." Leo muttered as Rex grinned, "The alarms were already going of, so it didn't really matter anymore." Lex shook his head as Raph grinned. The four entered and the Kraang lifted there weapons. The four pulled their own weapons out and attacked.

The two teams fought but neither were winning, Lex called out, "Leo, Raph, you two start on the matt, we need those parts." Leo nodded and run towards the matt, "We can just destroy it?" Lex nodded, "You two can go full out on it, only the light shining parts you need to keep in one piece." Raph grinned, "That is my kind of job." As the two brothers worked on the matt Rex tried to get closer to the power cell located in the far corner of the room. It seemed like it was going to work until a giant rock giant walked in. Rex looked up, "What the hell is that!" Raph looked up, "ow not one of those things again!" Lex jumped back, "How do we defeat it?" Leo looked up, "Well, last time we threw a bomb at it, but the thing just kept living." Rex sighed, "That sounds just fantastic." His voice dripped with sarcasm. Lex sighed, "Rex! Get the power cell. Leo, Raph get the parts." Leo looked up, "But what about-" Lex grinned, "I will keep ugly busy." And with that Lex attacked.

Lex run around the giant before slicing it at its feet, sadly his sword didn't as much as scratch the giant, said giant turned towards Lex and shot a fist in his direction. Lex jumped on it and jumped on one of the higher platforms in the room. the giant send another fist towards Lex as the mutant jumped to a different platform. Just when Lex wanted to jump out of the way of another fist, the giant changed his direction and hit Lex midair, Lex crashed to the ground. He rolled aside just in time to prevent himself from being stepped on. "Guys, how for are those parts?" Leo answered "Almost done!" Lex nodded and dived under the giants arm, "Rex?!" Rex hit the head off from another Kraang, "Almost there bro." Lex nodded and jumped on the giants arm. The giant looked at Lex before moving his other arm to hit him. Lex jumped to the giants shoulder, but he was grabbed by his tail and the giant held Lex up, "Guys? Help would be fine by now!"

Just when the giant throw Lex to the wall a chain wrapped itself around Lex leg and Lex was out of the giants path.

"Booyakasha!" a green and orange blurt flow by as it kicked the giant down as it had already been unbalanced from its attack on Lex. Lex for that matter wasn't too happy, "Mikey! What are you doing here!?" Mikey grinned, "Well, sensei said I could go and seeing no one was in the lair to drag me back in." Mikey climbed back up and helped Lex down from the chain. Mikey joined the bigger mutant and grinned, though Lex only glared back, "That was a stupid, crazy and dangerous thing to do!" Mikey grinned, "Not as bad as waking Raph in the morning. By the way Lex, Ugly is standing again." Lex turned to see him standing, "oow great. Mikey, go help Leo and Raph, lok for anything shining, we need those things. Send Raph to help me with this thing." Mikey nodded and ran to his brothers, who had heard all of it. ones Mikey was within reach Raph gave him a tick to the head, "Ow, hey!" Raph growled and run to help Lex, Leo looked up, "Ones we are back in the lair you will be in a lot of trouble, you hear me." Mikey rolled his eyes and helped Leo break down the matt.

Rex finally had the power cell out and run towards Leo and Mikey, only now seeing Mikey, "How did Mikey get here?" Mikey looked up and grinned, "The window, those things are always easy to enter." Rex stopped and smiled, "Okay, wrong question, Why did you go after us?" Mikey grinned, "I was going stare-crazy." Rex shook his head and pushed the power cell in Mikey's hands, "Watch the power cell, I am going to help Raph and Lex." And Rex run back. Leo looked up at Mikey, "come bro, just this last thing and we can go." Mikey grinned and saluted, "Yes sir!" the two brothers pulled at the last part until it broke free. The put all the pieces in the backs and Mikey called for the others, "Dudes! We are done, let's move it!" Lex and Rex kicked the giant ones more down as Raph turned to help his brothers. Raph took the back from Mikey and grabbed the younger's hand, "We are going." Mikey nod and run after his brother. Rex and Lex soon followed behind.

-.-

The guys returned from the Kraangs building all in one piece, Donnie had a panic moment when he found out that Mikey had ignored the, you-are-not-allowed-to-come-order and had came to help. Dexter however found it hilarious. After a long lecture from both Leo and Donnie was mikey send to bed, he didn't fight as he couldn't stop his smiling, he had saved Lex and they all know it, thanks to his help they had the extra man to fight and, damn it, Mikey was proud.

While the others slept were Dexter and Don working on remaking the matt, they decided to make it in leatherheads old lair so that if a Kraang ever used it they wouldn't be teleported in their home.

After a few days they had remade the matt to its old self. Leo looked at it, "You sure it will work?" Donnie nodded while Dexter grinned, "I hope so, or else we may end up on mars or something." Lex looked at Dexter, "I thought you couldn't only teleport from matt to matt?" Dexter nodded, "That is true." Raph had to ask, "So how could you end up on mars?" Dexter looked serious, "because of the aliens who live on mars." The mutants stared at Dexter, Raph muttered, "I am going to stop asking for your reasons." Mikey just laughed at everyone's face.

Lex sighed, "Well, it was a pleasure meeting all of you." Splinter nodded, "you three are always welcome." The four brothers nodded as April waved, "Have a save trip." Rex smirked, "With where we are going to end up? It is either Kraang or some weird place, and I am hoping for the Kraang." Rex hit his fist into his hand with some devilish smirk on his face. Dexter just grinned and waved goodbye, "Bye guys, don't worry. Ones we took the Kraang down we will come bye and you can see the place. I hope it looks cool…" Dexter got a far away look in his eyes as he lost himself into his thoughts. Lex nodded at the guys, "Good luch with the shredder. Wish we could help."

Splinter held his hand up, "You and your brothers have helped us more then enough, good luck with your fight and till we meet again." the three mutants grinned and spoke at the same time, "Till we meet again." as the light appeared, Dexter grabbed the powercell and the three disappeared with it.

Mikey looked at the matt, "You think they will be fine?" Don smiled, "Of course they will. they were made with our DNA after all." Mikey thought and smiled, "Yeah, you are right."

Splinter smiled, "Let's go home my sons."

**End.**

_a/n  
__That was it then. The ending. I hope you enjoyed and had fun reading it. I know I had fun writing it.  
Leave a review with your final thoughts and i will read them with pleasure.  
Thank you all for sticking around and sorry for the late update, it was hard to end it good but I think I did it just fine.  
See you guys around with the next story. I have a lot of ideas and not enough time. So I may see you with the next ride._

_Again thanks for watching, faving, reviewing or simply reading._


End file.
